A Secret Love,No more hiding
by Biteme4eturn-t
Summary: His Love for her has always been secret,He was always in the way. But with a betrayal does he have a chance with the beautiful Bella, or will someone ruin it all,Will their Love stand or crumble.
1. Chapter 1:Playing Games Of Heart

**Declaimer: I own nothing pertaining to or connected to Twilight series or any other Known source. I Claim only my plotline and my characters. **

**Re-write for : ****A Secret Love, No More Hiding**

**I want to clean up the stories and I will be diligent to hurry and catch it up to Chapter 23 for you all. **

**POV: Authors**

**Ch 1:Play games Of Heart**

He watched her silently from the confines of his office. Keeping his feelings secret wasn't hard with even with Edward poking around in his mind. Though he knew he could never act upon his feelings, he was married, even if it was only for a little while longer, and she was Edward's.

They were having an End of the school year celebration,(more like end of high school celebration) and almost every student from Forks High School was there. Mike Newton spotted Bella by herself. Making his way toward her he started dancing like the moron he was. Bella stood there awkwardly, slowly inching away. Edward popped right next to her laughing at Mike. "I think Bella would rather be dancing with me Newton." Edward said looking down at him.

"I am her boyfriend after all." He said as he leaned down to kiss her. Mike walked off in a huff and Bella shoved Edward from her and walked off. "Don't kiss me to spite Mike, Edward." She walked into a nearby room, not seeing Edward Follow a certain someone upstairs.

Bella stood in Carlisle's study, which to Bella was a really bad thing. She had an unnerving feeling that Carlisle didn't like her. He never seemed to want to be around her and Edward. "Hello Bella, how the party?" Carlisle asked from his desk. "Oh I-it's fine." Aside from the fact he didn't like her, she had a crush on the Doctor. She understood why the Nurses fell for him.

He sent a blinding smile toward her and she blushed. "Which reminds me I've got to head to the family room Emmett wants to play some sort of game. Bella opened the door and exited just as Emmett picked her up in a bear hug. "Bella I've been looking all over for you." Emmett bellowed out. "Em-me-tt c-can't b-rea-th" "Oh Sorry" he lessened his grip and carried her into the family room. "Game time." He said plopping Bella down next to Edward. "Oh this isn't fair vampires versus a human" Bella said pouting. "Lets play Truth or Dare" Emmett said excitedly.

'Oh boy' Bella thought to herself already getting a headache. "Bella why don't you start" Esme said glancing her way, while Emmett pouted to her side.

"o.k..umm Alice Truth or Dare?" Bella asked softly. "Truth" Alice said smiling sweetly. "How many credit cards have you maxed out this year?" Alice smiled and glanced at Jasper and Carlisle for a second. "Only 17 uhhhh Esme Truth or Dare?" Alice shot out wanting to continue the game.

"Dare" Esme said sweetly. "Go and make a pass at Mike Newton." as quickly as it was said Esme was out with Alice by her side making sure she fulfilled her dare. They came back laughing as Alice choked out " She-she said Are you a parking ticket? Because you've got FINE written all over you, then he blushed and ran away" Everyone snickers and chuckled.

Esme looked to Jasper "My dear Jasper, truth or Dare?" He looked up stiffly. "Dare." was his one worded response. "Go into the closet and have a decent conversation with Bella." Jasper sighed but stood up and pulled Bella up close to him, too close for Edwards liking and Alice's amusement.

Once in said closet Jasper handed Bella a note she opened it and read 'wanna mess with Edward.' Bella nodded still peeved about Edwards advances before with Mike. "Bella! I can't hold back my feelings any longer. I love you, that's why I'm so distant, why I must keep myself from you." They both were stifling their laughter as a growl from Edward could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Oh Jasper you don't know how long I've waited to hear that." Jasper patted her head as they stood up and opened the door to an irate Edward being held back by Emmett and Carlisle. Everyone but Edward seemed to be in on the joke and it took Edward a bit of time (mind reading) to understand.

He huffed and sat back down as jasper hugged Bella letting her sit back with Edward. "Emmett! Truth or Dare?" Jasper said with challenge in his voice. Emmett smirked. "Dare, now hit me!" everyone only snickered at his antics.

"Makeover Rosaline and Alice, now." The girls stood ignoring Emmett's scared face as they dragged him upstairs. A little while later catcalls and wolf whistles could be heard as making reference to Emmett. He came in the room pouting with a brown wig , a flowy black dress, farsightedly flattering make up and black pumps. Alice must have seen this dare and was waiting in anticipation for it.

"Don't be jealous." Emmett said flipping his hair back causing a ripple of giggles. "Edward Truth or dare." Emmett said trying to sit down with Alice and Rose smirking to the sides. "Truth Madam" Edward snickered. "How far have you gotten with Bella" He asked hoping to elicit embarrassment. "Would you care to see?" He said boldly leaning over to kiss her. Jasper felt jealousy but as quick as it was there just as quickly it was gone.

"Carlisle truth or dare?" Edward asked without missing a beat. "Dare" his eyes were on the couple. "Kicked Mike Newton out of the party." Carlisle stood and you heard "Mike Newton get out of my house this instant!" A crash and a loud bang of the door indicated his leaving.

"Rosaline truth or dare". "Truth" she spoke out quickly "Were you and Emmett intimate in my office again?" Rosaline smiled guiltily and nodded. "Bella truth or dare." Bella looked surprise "Umm dare?" "Alice, makeover time" Bella's eyes bugged out and she was in Alice's bathroom in a flash. The party had died down by now and people were getting ready to go home as Bella ascended down the stairs getting more catcalls and whistles than Emmett could ever wish for. She wore a light blue dress that hugged her body and was a bit short for her taste. With black flats on and elegant and beautiful make up. Alice had already called Charlie and informed him that Bella would be staying.

Edward took that moment to disappear with Bella thus ending the game. The looks of jealousy shot in their direction were either ignored or well hidden. Everyone went off to their respective rooms but Alice lingered and followed after her father.

Minutes later they sat across from one another. "Carlisle Edward…."

The couple upstairs were interrupted from a loud animalistic growl as Edward was thrown off of Bella.

Bella sat up in panic and saw Carlisle and Edward at a stand-off. "Don't hurt him" Esme shouted rushing in front of Edward. "She was my wife-I'll kill you" Jasper and Emmett came in to hold him back. Alice and Rosaline moved over to Bella as Alice spoke hoping to clear the air.

"Edward and Esme have been having an affair, I had a vision about their planned leaving." Guilt washed over Esme's expression and Edward walked to Bella but was blocked off by Emmett. "I didn't want to hurt you Bella I had frustrations…"Bella cut him off with a glare. She was only a human but she was sick and tired of the lies and betrayal.

"So screwing and running off with Esme was the solution to it all." her tone was cold when addressing them both. "I didn't mean-" "to hurt me right. Edward you didn't only hurt me you hurt your family, betrayed Carlisle. As did you Esme." Carlisle walked forward laying his hand onto Bella's shoulder. "I think it's best you both leave." A sneer rose to Edwards face. "Fine. " He said kissing Esme roughly and left a suitcase in hand with Esme trailing behind him like a lost puppy.

A car soured off and Bella fell into a heap of tears. Carlisle gathered her in his arms and held her crying form all through the night. Picking her up he took them to the guest room that held a bed, Alice and Emmett already getting rid of their other beds and ordering a new one for him. Soothing and comforting her as he tried to reassure her things would turn out good. Soon her tears led her to an exhausted sleep.

Content to caring for her Carlisle pulled the comforter over her as she slept cuddled to his chest, her tears long since dried. Carlisle contemplated on what to do, Alice was already informing Charlie of Bella's and Edward break-up saying he ran off with a mysterious woman and that Esme and he were getting a divorce due to another man.

Charlie offered his condolences to Carlisle and thanked Alice for helping Bella in her time of need. The night was silent and as the sun rose, Bella shifted and awoke to her arms wrapped around a smiling Carlisle. " I hope you did not mind Bella." Bella only shook her head and hugged him whispering a sorry about Esme. "It's fine, we were getting a divorce anyways…I was suspicious for a while…but with Edwa-"he cut himself off. "It's fine I just wish I could have hurt him." A small smile rose to both of their faces.

"I wish I could have been more upset but sadly I'm not…that went away the first time Edward left me, I was kind-a expecting this ya'know." Carlisle nodded in full understanding.

"Aww looks like they have quick rebound" Emmett said from the doorway to Rosaline who hit him after breaking the sweet moment. Bella shot up realizing she had been lying on top of Carlisle this entire time. A blush rose to her cheek, she shouldn't be already feeling these types of emotions for another man s soon should she? And Carlisle, should he try to poke at these bubbling feelings, would his feelings be reciprocated?

They looked at one another silently promising themselves to (even if it's in vain) attain the attention of the other. Emmett being Emmett decided to ruin the moment once again. "Carlisle and Bella sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" again a loud smack met Emmett's head but this time from Alice.

Bella hid under the comforter in her embarrassment. But both she and Carlisle silently thought, 'Maybe I have a chance.'

**Biteme: The end of the first chapter ugh only 22 more to go**

**Edward: So the insanity will begin**

**Biteme:…*thrrows a rock at his sparkly face* Quiet! I must revise**

**Edward: So you have no live now?**

**Biteme: Exactly…work and then home **

**Bella: A bored biteme-sama is not a good thing be afraid**

**Biteme: Anyways I'm starting on the second revision thanks for reading and please review my unfortunately long story. See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise

**Declaimer: I own nothing pertaining to or connected to Twilight series or any other Known source. I Claim only my plotline and my characters. **

**Re-write for : ****A Secret Love, No More Hiding**

**I want to clean up the stories and I will be diligent to hurry and catch it up to Chapter 23 for you all. **

**POV: Authors**

**Ch 2: Surprise, Surprise**

Carlisle was at work, and practically the entire town had heard of Edward and Esme's leaving, just the censored version Alice told. It didn't take long for the female staff in the hospital to notice Carlisle's wifelessness. So far he's had many advances and a lot of the women were dressing…dare he say trashy. He was just happy for the uniformed enforced code. 'Only four more hours' he whispered silently to himself.

Bella was staying over again, she didn't want to go home just yet. A pang of jealousy swirled within him, fearing slightly she was not yet over Edward. The hours dragged on and the second Carlisle was free he practically ran out of his office, only to be stopped by Lisa, the new nurse in his department.

"Hi Carlisle." She said apparently forgetting her manners. "It's , and unless it's an emergency I need to go." Her overly shadowed eyes looked up at him in what he guessed was supposed to be a innocent look. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for drinks with me." "No thanks" he replied quickly jogging away and to his car as humanly possible.

Arriving home Carlisle heard a loud scream. 'Bella!' he said running up and in the direction of the scream and in a flash was in the bathroom. There…sprawled out on the bathroom floor was Bella. Naked. If Carlisle could blush he would. Desire swelled within him as he shut his eyes, out of respect, grabbed her a towel and held it out to her.

Bella who was blushing so red, making a cherry jealous, wrapped herself in the offered towel as laughter came from somewhere else in the house.(Alice!) "You can look now" Bella told Carlisle, not that he needed to, opened his eyes to a towel clad Bella. That sight he would never forget, of Bella only wearing a blush just seconds before. "Oh Carlisle I-I wanted to talk to you, but later, when I'm dressed though." Bella said blushing and walking past Carlisle to hurry and get dressed. If his heart could beat, it would be thundering around his chest. Waiting for ten minutes, Bella called to Carlisle who snapped out of his Bella induced daydreaming and hurried to her side.

Standing awkwardly in the hallway Bella blushed profusely and stuttered. "I-I was umm well wondering if.." gulping slightly Bella internally argued with herself on weather or not to ask Carlisle to go out with her.

I mean normally she wouldn't just go out with a guy right after either of their previous relationship failures but she was interested in him. Carlisle was hopeful and slightly worried on what Bella might ask. He wanted to ask the beautiful woman before him if she would date him but doubt abut her past feelings toward Edward kept sprouting up to squash his hopes down.

Alice, tugging along a reluctant nervous Jasper, Stopped to the side of the pair. "She wanted to ask you out Carlisle and Bella he accepts." Said duo looked up at Alice and while Bella sported a nice red blush Carlisle gave her a stern look. "Alice." he said warningly, she in turn only pouted. "I didn't want to wait for a month of awkward silence and conversations going nowhere, besides this was quicker."

Sighing he only shooed them off. "Carlisle, look I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to, well I was, but then she-" Bella was cut off by Carlisle's lips covering her own. Surprised but not against it Bella kissed back. When they pulled away Bella blushed a darker red and somewhere in the house someone yelled, "Rose! Were getting a new mom!" (Emmett) Carlisle laughed and soon Bella joined him. A comforting laugh and their worries were dispelled.

Soon they were sitting on the stairs talking. "I always thought you didn't really like me. You seemed to avoid me quite a bit." Bella said looking down as Carlisle wrapped his arm around her small frame. "It was true, I didn't want to be around you." Bella felt confusion and sadness swell within her. "You were always with Edward, I couldn't stand to see you with him, his arm around you, kissing you, I couldn't handle it." Happiness took over Bella and relief accompanied her conflicting emotions.

"That's good to know." Bella said smiling slightly.

Silence followed the conversation till Bella's growling stomach shouted for food. Carlisle chuckled as Bella blushed anew. Lets get you something to eat.

After making a sandwich and eating it, Bella and Carlisle were laughing. "She came into my office and 'fainted' then after applied for a job as a nurse in my department" Bella chuckled. "Ypu meet some crazy people Carlisle." He shrugged, "I'm just sooo good looking is all." He posed almost awkwardly making Bella giggle once again.

Bella yawned and Carlisle glanced at his watch. 12:28am. "I think someone needs some rest." Bella nodded as the pair made their way upstairs. Carlisle had already gotten a new plush bed. They made their way to his room (the unused guest room.) and Bella got ready for bed. Carlisle was downstairs unsure of what his role was at the moment. I mean sure he was with Bella all night yesterday but that was as comfort, not he was unsure.

Walking out the bathroom and not seeing Carlisle set Bella to a worried scale. "Carlisle?" in the blink of an eyes he was at the room door. "Yes Bella?" lightly tired hearing her name come from a velvety tone that Carlisle had to offer woke Bella up slightly. "I-I was wondering if it's not too much trouble c-could you umm well" once again Alice walked by. "She wants you to lay next to her while she sleeps" She said winking to Bella walking down the stairs.

Bella blushed again and silently cursed Alice. "Of course Bella." Comfort surrounded her being as she lay in the embrace of Carlisle. She never felt like this with Edward, with him she was always on edge worried he would find a reason to distance himself further from her.

Carlisle was in bliss, drawing circles along Bella's back a feeling of relaxation covered him. "Goodnight Carlisle" Bella said shifting off to sleep. "Goodnight Bella" Carlisle whispered letting his words wrap her in comfort and security.

~Off in Italy~

"And your sure Edward has left her." A mumble and nod in confirmation to the Volturi leader. "Good. I think brothers, I should go collect my future bride." Aro's malicious smile curved his lips as his servants hurried off to prepare for his trip.

His attentions had been on Isabella since their first estranged meeting. Since then his wife Sulpicia had 'died' poor thing just didn't know her place. Not only was she beautiful for a human no but she held a hidden power, something he wanted and she was what he wanted, and he was determined to get her.

"Make sure to have my furniture cleansed and Sulpicia's things removed, before I am back." A murmur of understood and yes sir whittled out. "I will be back soon brother's." Aro said followed by a small entourage of his guard.

Only one person was fearful for the person to be brought back, she was determined to help and protect the woman Bella, she feared for her.

Back to the little town of Forks

Bella took a deep breath and opened the front door. "Bella are you o.k." Charlie said sitting up from the couch acting as if he hadn't slept there all night waiting for her. "I'm fine dad, everyone helped me out, Alice and Carlisle even offered to take me to visit some family of theirs in Romania to help me get my mind off of Edward." Bella smiled and Charlie looked thoughtful.

"How long?" Bella smiled. She knew 'mind off of Edward' would be the key to help Charlie to agree, Alice had said so. "For the summer, Alice said it will bring about a new start." Charlie nodded as if Alice were a professional therapist. "That's a good idea, I'll umm tell your mother and I'll get back to you on it." Bella nodded and went upstairs to pack. Alice had already told her the out come of the situation." By when does she need to know?" "Tonight cause they leave tomorrow so I have to get there early."

A pair of arms slid around Bella's waist. "So did what Alice said ring true? Was she correct in her assumption." Bella leaned back into Carlisle's embrace. "You know she's always right." A chuckle rumbled through his form causing Bella to blush.

"True. I hear your father coming so I will be off hunting with the family. Carlisle kissed Bella's cheek before the door opened and the arms disappeared. "Your mom said to bring back souvenirs." Bella smiled. "I promise." Bella silently hoped Charlie would be able to stay with a friend who could cook.

She finished packing and once again felt arms wrap around her torso. "Carlisle, he already said yes, I'll see you tomorrow." The arms tightened. "Oh no you won't be seeing him for a long time." Panic swarmed Bella as one hand covered her mouth. "If you scream we will be forced to kill your father." Bella nodded and watched as Felix grab her things and leave. "Since you have given us an alibi for your leaving dear Isabella we can just take you now can't we." Fear enveloped her as she was taken off into the falling night.

~Forest of Forks~

"Bella!" Alice screamed coming out of her trance like state. "No Bella was kidnapped!" Everyone stopped hunting and rushed to Alice's side. "By who" Rosaline asked concerned about the young girl, she had grown fond of. Carlisle looked like he was in physical pain. "Is she hurt." Alice shook hear head to his question calming him slightly. "Aro took her, but I don't know why."

"Were going to Italy then." Carlisle said determination written on his features, Alice called their friends in Romania cancelling on their trip.

The woman sitting silently in the shadows stared at the vampires. A smirk rose to her lips, "good luck" She said jumping silently out of the trees and away from them.

~on the plane~

Bella squirmed uncomfortably next to Aro. He kept staring at her, it was giving her the creeps. "Your very beautiful Isabella." He said as if expecting her to swoon. "Umm thanks, I guess." A woman stared at the group of 'people' in awe. She made eye contact with Bella looking at her as if she were the odd one out. "Lucky girl" She said quietly to herself. Bella stto and Aro's arm grasped hers. "what do you think you are doing." he said,more like demanded. "Going to the bathroom, I am still human with bodily functions and all." He released her and she scurried off to the bathroom. Pulling out her phone and turning it on she called Alice who picked up on the first ring. "Bella were on our way, we won't be able to do much but we will figure something out." Bella was slightly shaky. "Put Carlisle on please." Complying Bella heard a pained "Bella, are you o.k. are you hurt in any way."

"I'm fine, but don't do anything rash, we don't want to start something, people could get hurt if we attempt anything crazy." everyone could hear her and understood but still worried. "I will try to keep in touch-" "Bella hang up!" Alice almost shouted. Bella hung up and turned off her phone, as a knock hit the door. "Isabella." she flushed for good measure ruffled her clothes and turned on the water. Nauseous, that's what she was feeling. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be with Carlisle in his arms comfortably happy.

Bella opened the door and Aro stepped in trapping her with him. "Now now Isabella no need to rush." A feeling of unease settled in her stomach as Aro leaned forward making Bella lean back.

Another knock hit the door, "Only one at a time in the bathroom." A woman's voice sounded out. Squeezing past him Bella practically ran back to her seat, with a smirking Aro following after her.

**Biteme: Done with Chapter two.**

**Bella: Spent all night on it I see**

**Biteme: No I didn't it's only 5:17am! Ugh anyways I'm gonna get some sleep before I pass out. Bye please review they keep me from hitting insanity when dealing with this story. Love ya all!**


	3. Chapter 3 Return the Human

**Declaimer: I own nothing pertaining to or connected to Twilight series or any other Known source. I Claim only my plotline and my characters. **

**Re-write for : ****A Secret Love, No More Hiding**

**I want to clean up the stories and I will be diligent to hurry and catch it up to Chapter 23 for you all. **

**POV: Authors**

**Ch 3: Return the Human**

After getting off the plane and arriving in town, Aro had done he unthinkable. Very few even dared do what he had done. He took her shopping. Bella stood awkwardly in the store unsure of what to do and what to look at. She dressed very conservative and it seemed this store was…out of the norm for her.

She was normally uncomfortable shopping but to have to go shopping with Aro. That in itself was preposterous and unwelcome. He took it upon himself to pick out the clothes, Bella had no say. Aro pushed her so far that he even had her model the clothes for him.

She felt disgusted, and the women manning the store who was being terrorized by Aro was also a vampire. She was a slender girl with glowing amber eyes, a vegetarian. Her brown hair was braided and she flinched whenever Aro glanced her way.

"Help my Isabella into _that_ outfit." Aro addressed the girl pointing to the other side of the room where the lingerie was displayed. The outfit in question was a black corset with blue ribbons criss crossing intricately. Matching lace blue panties and thigh high black stockings and a matching blue garder belt accompanied the outfit. Bella flushed looking at the outfit, to her the store dummy they had displaying it looked uncomfortable it the thing.

The woman nodded and headed back to get it. "I will be right back Isabella, I need t attain something from a different venue." A smirk spread across his lips crushing any small hope of escape that started to bubble in me. "Oh and don't think about running Felix is right outside and will _watch _over you." With that he walked off and the woman came back. She helped Bella and a feeling of unease settled in her. "He is going to hurt you miss, it may not be my place but you must run. The woman looked frightful for Bella. "I have no choice at the moment, but I am wondering if you could do me a favor. It would help me greatly." The woman nodded a silent agreement.

Carlisle was in a panic they had gotten a plane to Italy as quickly as possible. He had just gotten Bella, he didn't want to lose her. Not now not even. The plane had settled back to ground and he and his family bolted out of the plane,(as humanly possible of course)and Alice led them to a clothing store.

"Alice we don't have time to shop." Emmett bit out, he too was worried about the fun little human. "I had a vision she was in this store." Carlisle bolted inside and everyone followed looking around but with no sign of her they turned to leave.

"Are you the Cullen's?" They turned to see the vampire girl that Bella had talked to an hour beforehand. "She told me to give this to Carlisle." It was a scribbled note left addressed to Carlisle.

Taking it he read it aloud. "Carlisle, Don't be too worried, I will find a way to escape from Aro…somehow. Don't charge right in I am working on a plan…tell Alice to not look into the future too much, like I know she's going to try. With all my love Bella."

"What does she mean don't come in! Doesn't she want to be saved!" Emmett shouted. "We can't not with a chance they would Kill Bella." Jasper spoke softly. Carlisle nodded. All he could do was wait for now until later, until they could save her. It didn't end his fears or worries though.

Electric blue eyes waited by the fountain in front of the hidden passage to the Volturi hide out. She saw Bella and her heart clenched. She couldn't do anything right now. Aro spotted the girl who wore a blank expression. Slight fear shot through him, he knew her, he feared her. He hurriedly gripped Bella and took her inside. Not too long later Jane walked outside. "Aro wishes to know why your presence has arrived here." A smirk spread on the mysterious blue eyed woman's expression. "You have my human." Jane actually looked fearful. "Who! Which human is it." Her smirk only grew as she stood and leaned forward. Others around stared at the odd pair speaking in hushed whispers. "Return her to him by the end of the week, I don't want her changed yet. If you do not then we will met again." The woman disappeared her blue eyes promising a slow death.

Jane shivered as she returned to the complex. She was glad she had already planned to save the girl or else she'd be more scared.

Carlisle stood outside the domain of the Italian Coven. Anguish swirled in his stomach.

"Bella" he whimpered out slightly in fear.

The other's were hunting Carlisle refused to move from that spot.

"Bella". Someone tapped him on his shoulder. "What is it that you wish for Jane." Carlisle asked coldness seeping into his unusually calm tone.

"Thursday." She said catching his questioning gaze. "I am ordered to return her to you before Aro is to turn her. Wait till Thursday." She was gone in a flash.

'Jane was helping?' it was Monday now, Carlisle let a small seed of hope and happiness settle into his stomach.

"This is my bedchambers Isabella. You will remain here." Bella glared at Aro not wanting to acknowledge him. "Get over your attitude soon Isabella it is not becoming for a future queen." Confusion overtook Bella. "What?" "You are to become my bride after I change you of course."

"I refuse." She said challenging him. A dark laugh rose from him. "I wasn't asking." He leaned forward pulling Bella to him and kissing her. She struggle she kicked and scratched refusing him in _body mind and soul_. He released her letting her fall into an ungraceful heap. Smirking he left the room shutting the door behind himself. Bella was on the verge of crying.

"Carlisle" blinking away her tears she walked to the door and tugged. It opened. 'Was it that easy.' She slipped out into the hall and went back the way left had come. A hand covered her mouth as she was pulled back into someone's chest. Panic shot through her. "Keep quiet." 'JANE!' Bella mentally shouted. She took Bella back into the room. "You must be careful you were about to walk into the audience chamber. It's dinner time right now." Bella went sickly pale. "Thursday wait till then I have to get in touch with someone and then you can sneak out." Shock swirled in Bella. "Here" she said handing Bella a blue button "Use it in case of emergencies." Bella was shocked to say the least.

"Why are you helping me?" Bella asked in a whisper. " Aside from a threat, I do not wish for another soul to be trapped in the halls of hell. Aro killed my mate not too long ago, I can't stand by and let him destroy everything I used to stand and hope for." Sadness welled up in Jane's eyes.

Bella, though still worried, nodded deciding to trust Jane. "thank you." Jane nodded leaving the room hoping to occupy her mind away from her lost love.

~~~~2:25AM~~~~~(Tuesday)

Bella was asleep dreaming about meeting her Carlisle once again. His arms wrapped around her form. His lips dragging along her neck as he pressed his body to her.

"Carlisle" Bella whispered out in her dream.

Suddenly being yanked up and into the waking realm Bella was face to face with a furious looking Aro. "You dare think about _**Him**_ while you are with me!" Fear wrapped around Bella almost choking her.

"I will show you _Isabella_, that I am more the man than he could Ever! Be." then he proceeded to tear at her clothing. Bella's heart was pounding in fear and panic enveloped her form.

'No, no please someone' Bella whimper as the blue button came to mind. Aro tore off her night shorts and Bella was in her undergarments. She had left it by her pillow. Bella slipped her hand up grabbing it and pressing the button in seconds a knock was heard at the door.

"Master Aro, your brothers wish to speak with you pertaining to the woman outside." Jane's voice spoke as though she were nothing but a puppet. Aro growled but stood up his eyes never leaving Bella's body.

He was gone and Bella scrambled to her bag and put on clothes. Jane stepped into the room. "Are you alright." Concern seeped into her voice and Bella's heart finally calmed down. She nodded not trusting her voice.

"Jane?" Bella looked up to the Vampire with glowing red eyes. "How were you changed?" A sigh escaped the girl. "Many years ago my brother and I were orphaned. Our mother had died at childbirth and our father blamed us for his loss. At six our father committed suicide killing my older sister and left us half dead in the street. Aro came along and took us in. Watched us for years and then when we both turned sixteen he turned us. We had no say in the matter. I was o.k. with it until fifty years ago. I met my mate he was a vampire but he was vegetarian. I slowly started to change my ways to his and then Aro murdered him before me…I will not let him hurt another couple. For now I cannot leave but I can help you leave, no one should have their love stripped away from them." Remorse filled Bella. Sorrow and hurt for Jane filled her.

"When you came here the first time I was jealous and tried to hurt you out of those reasons but I felt guilt and sadness for you I knew Edward saw you as only his possession. But I am determined to help you now for you to be with your soul mate." Hope swelled inside Bella as she laid back into the bed and slept. Jane left the room silently leaving the castle to find a certain person.

~~~~4:37 pm~~~~(Wednesday)

Bella glowered at the seamstress. She was dressing her in a gown elegant and pristine, fit for a queen, something Bella didn't like. It had gold trimming along the veil and dress.

Bella was terribly tempted to run into the kitchen and spill something stain worthy onto the dress. She quickly changed into her normal attire and was taken to the next destination. Aro.

She (unwillingly) sat in his lap. Bella didn't want to move or squirm , too scared she might arouse him. 'I'd rather be back getting the dress fitted.' She thought glowering at Aro. "Well Isabella would you wish to get married before I change you or after." irritation flowed through me. sickenly sweet Bella smiled leaned close to him. "After _Darling."_ Anger welled up in her stomach as I stared off into space.

Bella was later sent off to eat with Hedi, the only other human here. It was a silent dinner, she really didn't want to be here. At 12:25am she was sent to Aro's room.

Jane was waiting there a strange woman behind her. She had hair like gold eyes of green and was very pale.

"Bella this is Felicia, she's a vampire." Disbelief colored Bella's features. "Her eyes are green though." A smirk rose on Felicia's lips. "It is my power, I can change shape and scent of whomever I choose." "Oh" was her response.

"Grab your things" Jane said gesturing to the bag by the door. Felicia 's body morphed and her features changed. In seconds she looked exactly like Bella. "Good luck Isabella" She said waving to her as Jane picked her up and rushed down halls and passageways that looked older than the building.

Greeted by the night sky Bella surveyed the area. "Love him with all you can Bella." Jane waved goodbye before going back the way they came. Arms wrapped around her waist. Bella turned and Carlisle was on his knees dry-sobbing into her stomach. "Carlisle" Bella whispered out running her fingers through his hair. He stood pulling her into his arms kissing her over and over.

Alice coughed interrupting their reunion. "Time to go for a much needed family vacation." Bella smiled in contentment. "As long as I'm with you guys I'll be happy."

The woman smirked from atop the gate. "Good job Jane." Jane looked up at her. Only to see the space once occupied by the blue eyed woman was gone. A rose and a book was left in it's place. They book was her mates journal. Happiness swelled in her heart as she took it with her into the compound.

**End of chappy 3 working on chappy 4 **

**This chapter was inspired by Daft punk and their music.**

**Please Review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 Vacationing with a Legend

**Declaimer: I own nothing pertaining to or connected to Twilight series or any other Known source. I Claim only my plotline and my characters. **

**Re-write for : ****A Secret Love, No More Hiding**

**I want to clean up the stories and I will be diligent to hurry and catch it up to Chapter 23 for you all. **

**POV: Authors**

**Ch 4: Vacationing with a Legend **

As they had planned before they went to Romania. It was just a hop skip and a jump away from Italy, far enough luckily. They were going to stay with the two remaining members of the Romanian coven. Carlisle told Bella that long before the Romanian Coven ruled that was till Aro took it upon himself to wipe out almost all of the members but Vladimir and his brother Stephan. Vladimir and Stephan, Bella had heard those names somewhere before she wasn't sure where though.

When the plane landed and they got through security the Cullen family was greeted by two equally handsome vampires. "Vladimir!" Carlisle called out shaking hands with a blonde red eyed vampire. "Stephan." A smal smile spread along his lips as he shook the hand of a shorter black haired red eyed man.

"It's nice seeing you again Carlisle." a small smile rose to Vladimir's expression as Stephan glanced around. His eyes landing on Bella. "You must be Bella." He said softly as I nodded my head. Vladimir's eyes seemed to glow slightly as he glanced my way.

"I apologize about the departure of Esme and Edward though Carlisle." A stiff nod came from him as Vladimir turned to Bella. Bella smiled to him and he returned the gesture.

The pair led them out to their car. Though the culture and tradition wasn't as rushed and crazy as city life it was calm and serene. They were driven to a large estate far off from the everyday towns. Vladimir and Stephan watched Bella as if she were a science experiment.

They all settled into the living room. Bella was growing uncomfortable with the two red eyed, human drinking, vampires starring at her. Carlisle, unnecessarily, cleared his throat to speak "How have you both been." Vladimir looked at Carlisle, "Troubled as of late. I've been looking for a friend of mine she had disappeared. My clan did though small did take over the police force and another friend of ours gets us free blood from the local blood banks." A small smile spread along his lips. "I never liked drinking from struggling humans." A blush rose to Bella's face due to her line of thinking.

Stephan cocked his head toward Bella. "I must say Carlisle she appears to be quite a jewel. We've heard a number of powered vampires can't do anything toward her." Bella gulped and Emmett laughed and all eyes turned to him. "Vampires gossip as much as housewives do!" a chorus of chuckles followed.

The tension eased away and Bella looked around the room. Paintings surrounded the area three large portraits stood tall amongst them. A blonde haired red eyed woman with skin like porcelain was in one. The other was of a brown haired woman with red eyes her skin was like snow so light. Almost as if never tarnished.

The Final Woman had curly black hair olive colored skin and Electric blue eyes. 'Why were two portraits of vampires and the last of a human.' The strange thing was that the last woman looked very familiar. Bella knew her from somewhere or knew someone who looked like her.

"The two vampires were our wives before the war. Lacey is the blonde one she was Stephan's bride and Felicia the brown haired woman was mine." Mournfully Vladimir spoke as if they had died the week before.

"Who's the last woman?" Jasper asked and all eyes focused on the blue eyed woman. "She looks familiar." Alice nodded. It was odd Alice nodded she barely remembered anything from her past. Rosaline narrowed her eyes. "Carlisle do you know who she is?" She too remembered her face. Carlisle had stiffened his eyes were still placed onto the woman almost as if in shock.

"Centuries before I-I had treated her, this was before I had met Esme. Vladimir is she?" A nod came from him right away. "That is the old friend I'm searching for, she is a huntress and their leaders granddaughter. She was the one who made the rule for all vampires and Werewolves. She follows many to either help them or destroy them" Everyone in the room stiffened. "And up until the rules were settled in she personally would go to each vampire and explain the rules. There used to be so few so since there are so many we adopted them and set them for all vampires."

"She's only human how can she live!" Emmett bellowed A small chuckle rippled through Vladimir and Stephan. "These people were born from vampire hunters who would meddle in black magic vowing never to die till their kill was dead. Well that would mutate their children till finally each and every single one of them produced offspring that will never die. So long as vampires and werewolves walk this earth. They seem human but really they are the top of the food chain. They are human, usually they were sought-after and killed. You know the old stories of vampires demanding children and babies, well that was due to these mutated bloodlines. They were the in-betweens not favoring or being biased toward either side. They were human till the night of their twenty-first birthday, then they would stop aging their bodies finally stopping in growth. This girl in particular stopped at 17, which has very happened before. She changed and for a time lived with us after the war where Italy took over as the head coven. At one point they did try to come back and end Stephan and my own life. She was the one who killed Caius's wife and some of their guard in protecting us. Aro fears her greatly she holds quite a bit of power for a youngling." Vladimir spoke with such confidence it was like he admired her.

"That's Samia!" Bella said standing up and rushing toward the painting almost as if it were about to fall. Carlisle pulled Bella back to him. "Bella what are you talking about." Bella looked at Carlisle. "She came to me the night Edward had left me the first time in the forest. She had taken Sam to me then disappeared. She would visit me everyday, most of the time she would stay outside sitting in the tree across from my house and just stare back at me. She even protected me when Victoria tried to attack me one night, she ended up killing her. I had gotten mad at her saying I wanted to die and she slapped me. Telling me I was acting like a spoilt brat, the next day I went to Jacob and she would hang out with me at night. I slowly started to become human again well after the cliff diving incident. After Jacob dragged me out and she saved me She slapped me. She left telling me to contact her if I needed her. I haven't seen her since." Vladimir smiled.

"She sent a letter speaking of you miss Swan. It's interesting and wonderful to finally meet you." Bella smiled peace settling over the group.

"Wait Samia as in **THE** Samia! The one who single handedly fought and killed rogue Vampires and Werewolves." Vladimir nodded pride radiating off of him as Jasper thought about her.

"She is and interesting one, not fond of most human drinkers she likes our alternative though. But her powers are just as unique as she is, if encountered by a vampire with powers if their skin touches she attains that power. Each Hunter or Huntress has a specific power her bloodline focused on absorbing then all." Awe filled the room

"I remember seeing her on the battlefield, she killed many of my flanks before I had left Maria, she even killed Maria and her sisters herself, calling them abominations." Jasper spoke out loud as Alice rubbed his back soothingly.

"A frightful creature, but she is a fair and just one." Stephan spoke toward the room. Bella Yawned and Vladimir escorted her and Carlisle into the only room in the house with a bed.

Looking around the room Bella stared at the blood red and clashing electric blue pillows and coverings. The room had the walls electric blue as the carpet was red. Small items were at a vanity clothes still in the closet, it gave off the lived in homey feeling. Oddly enough the red and blue clashing colors were beautiful.

Carlisle held Bella as she settled in for bed. "Carlisle, I missed being in your arms." Carlisle smiled holding Bella slightly tighter. "I missed holding you" he whispered leaning down to kiss Bella lightly. "Sleep Bella, were going to have plenty of time for that later on." Emmett groaned and yelled out "gross Carlisle keep it in your pants." A ripple of laughter fell from the room as Bella blushed.

Bella later fell asleep in Carlisle's arms, pulling his gaze from Bella to the blue eyed woman who Sat in the tree across from the bedroom. A nod as a greeting came from her, Carlisle gave a nod in return. Setting Bella down he stood and opened the window. The figure hopped into the room and turned to Carlisle. "Aro will not be fooled for long." A nod came from Carlisle in understanding. Her blue eyes glowed as she stared at Carlisle sizing him up.

"You love her." it was not a question but a statement. Carlisle still nodded. The house had gotten silent. The blue eyed woman's gaze fell to the jewelry box by her vanity. She walked over opened it and pulled out a ring with a beautiful Amber stone centered and two heart diamonds set on each side. She tossed it to Carlisle who caught it looking at her in confusion staring at the ring. "She resembles my sister who died long ago. That was to be her birthday gift from me on her twenty-first birthday. When you propose use that ring if you would. It will remind her of the love she has not only from you but her family and friends." A smile broke out on Carlisle face. "Then you approve." the blue eyed woman inclined her head in agreement.

"Love her, care for her, treat her as she is supposed to be treated." A nod came from the blonde vampire. "Don't rush into the proposal though, she does have a fear of commitment." a small chuckle rose from both of them. The door creaked open and the blue eyed woman was gone. Silently Vladimir walked to the window almost ignoring the sleeping Bella and staring Carlisle.

He set put cookies and hot coco next to a beautiful blue and red dress on the windowsill. "Make sure she takes a coat with her" Carlisle nodded and Vladimir left. Carlisle turned seeing the blue eyed woman sitting in the blue and red dress eating the cookies. "He knows my weakness." she said smiling slightly. Carlisle put the ring in his pocket as he returned with a long red coat. The blue eyes woman tugged it on glanced at Bella and Carlisle as he went back to the bed getting comfortable with her. In a blink the blue eyed woman was gone and the window was closed. Only the two plates left behind were a sign she had ever even been there.

~~~~~7:28am~~~~~

Bella woke up in the arms of Carlisle and smiled as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I like it when you talk in your sleep." A dark blush rose to Bella's cheeks dreading what she might have said. "By the way I too think ninjas could beat pirates." Bella blushed and hid her face in his chest as the house sent a ripple of laughter and more embarrassment to Bella.

The pair rose and Bella took a 'human' moment. The house was buzzing Alice was hopping around. "Bella, Bella were gonna go shopping." Rosaline smirked as Bella pouted. "Alice don't make me please." Alice rolled her eyes as the pair grabbed Bella and the men followed them outside.

They all got into cars the girls in one car and the guys in another. Bella assumed that these cars belonged to Vladimir and Stephan.

Bella was tugged along with Alice and Rose through the crowded and bustling flee market. Alice had gotten a few outfits and souvenirs for Bella's parents. The odd thing is Bella would see Alice buy the stuff and then it would disappear. She carried only one bag with her the entire time.

Once back Bella finally noticed where all the clothes and bags were in the other car with the guys. Alice hopped out of the car as Jasper Emmett and Carlisle unloaded the clothing and trinkets. Vladimir and Stephan watched on in amusement. Alice bounded up to Vladimir and handed him the bag she had been carrying. A smile broke out on his face as he thanked her.

Once everything was settled Bella's stomach growled out it's displeasure. A slight blush tinted Bella's cheeks and the smell of food Rose to Bella's nose.

Everyone was in the living room though. In a flash Vladimir was gone and though it was mumbles to her talking came from the kitchen. Vladimir came back handing Bella freshly cut pomegranate was given to her. "She said to be careful , it stains clothing." A spoon was given to her and she ate the surprisingly bitterly sweet fruit.

A bell rung and Vladimir led Bella to the dining room. Bella looked at a soup and desert in front of her. She sat down trying the odd looking soup and delight shined in her eyes. "This is amazing!" A chuckle was heard to Bella's side.

The blue eyed woman Samia sat down with her own tray of the same food. "It's called Muschi poiana it consists of mushroom- and bacon-stuffed beef in a puree of vegetables and tomato sauce. The other item you will eat after is a Strawberry and Cream Crepe. It's slightly Americanized so not to assault your taste buds with new foods." A smile broke out on Bella's face.

"Samia!" She said excitement in her voice as she tugged her over in a hug. Everyone else came into the room and looked at the most famous Huntress in folkloric history.

She was a small petite Woman with glowing blue eyes olive colored skin and black swirls of curly hair. "She doesn't look so scary" A gleam rose to Samia's eyes. Everyone except Emmett backed up. Samia stood with a snap of her fingers Emmett was floating in the air. " Hey why can't I move!" another snap and he fell on the ground leaving and Emmett sized dent. "I'll fix that later" She said sitting down and resuming to eat along with Bella.

"O.k. she's scary." laughter bobbed through the room.

Jasper walked up to Samia. She turned and looked up at the blonde vampire. "You're the woman the killed Maria." She nodded and he thrust his hand at her. "Thank you" She shook his hand and everyone saw she was wearing gloves.

"I don't want to be rude and take your power." Jasper smiled and moved back to Alice's side. "So how long will you be staying Samia?" Stephan asked hopeful she would stay this time. "Sadly I will only be here until the month is up. I will be back just not yet…not completely."

Vladimir stared at Samia and Carlisle knew that look. It was the same look he had for Bella when she was with Edward, that feeling where what you love and desire is so close, yet so far.

Carlisle sighed woefully for his old friend.

After everything was cleaned up Carlisle and Vladimir took a walk. "So how long?" Carlisle asked Vladimir who just sighed. "The moment I saw her. The day I found her crying at her sisters gravesite. I've loved her for as long as I knew of her existence…maybe even before then." Carlisle nodded in slight understanding.

"She's only stayed a few times, aside from council meetings she is off looking for revenge against someone. Never told me who, but told me why." Carlisle nodded. "I bet it's difficult…to stay away from her." Vladimir nodded. "Women are scary." Both of the men laughed. "I think the only time I've really feared Samia was when she would laugh. Bad things happen when she does that. She tends to want to psyche out her enemy by doing so.

The pair turned back to return to their loves. They opened the door to see Emmett laughing Rosaline and Bella's eyes bugging out. Alice's amused expression Stephan's worried expression and Jasper on top of Samia kissing her. Vladimir growled and Jasper shot up apologizing to her and threatening to kill Emmett.

Samia stood and started to laugh. Everyone calmed down except for Carlisle, Stephan, Bella and Vladimir. In a flash Samia was on top of Emmett trying to choke Emmett. "I'm gonna kill you! That was my first Kiss you monster." Emmett laugh through his choking as everyone pulled her off of him before she could snap his neck.

Samia Huffed walking off with tears in her eyes as the girls followed her each giving Emmett a death glare. "What did I do?" Vladimir was ready to go after Emmett until Carlisle put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about that, truly I am." Vladimir sighed and the guys took that time to explain (more like yell) to Emmett to get him to understand what her had done.

After an apology from Emmett Samia forgave him.

It was getting late and Bella went off to bed. It had been almost two weeks since Samia had slept and she was drifting off while sitting at the dining room table.

A knock was heard at the door and Carlisle stood up to answer it as Bella sat up and saw as Vladimir brought in Samia laying her next to Bella. "I hope you don't mind, We only really have one bed." Bella smiled "It's perfectly fine. I know she doesn't sleep much." Carlisle Kissed Bella lightly as Vladimir only stared at Samia lovingly. "Goodnight" Bella said as she settled down to sleep next to her silent protector.

**Chapter 4 fin now time to work on evil chapter 5**

**Thanks for reading**

**Hope you enjoyed it please review.**


	5. Chapter 5 3 weeks of interest

**Declaimer: I own nothing pertaining to or connected to Twilight series or any other Known source. I Claim only my plotline and my characters. **

**Re-write for : ****A Secret Love, No More Hiding**

**I want to clean up the stories and I will be diligent to hurry and catch it up to Chapter 23 for you all. **

**POV: Authors**

**Ch 5: 3 weeks of interest **

Week 2 1/2

Bella woke up and glanced over at the sleeping Samia. Her curly hair framed her features and she slept as if there wasn't a trouble in the world.

For a while now Bella had the feeling that Samia was watching over her. Trying to protect her.

Carlisle sat in the corner chair all night watching over the vulnerable women. Vladimir would constantly coming in to check on them. Carlisle had a feeling he did that every time Samia had stayed over.

Right now Vladimir was busying himself with making breakfast for the two food eaters. Samia usually never ate continuously day to day. Vladimir sighed, she eats only for energy. Her powers take a lot out of her and the fact she rarely sleeps doesn't help that.

She doesn't have to sleep but if she doesn't she can attain sicknesses like all humans do. For the remainder of the month that she would be staying there Vladimir vowed she would eat and sleep as much as Bella. No arguments against it.

This mourning he simply made Chocolate Chip waffles. It smelled disgusting to him, but they were Samia's favorite. He set waffles a cup of yogurt and Milk onto two bed trays and walked to Samia's old bedroom.

Carlisle opened the door letting Vladimir in. Carlisle grabbed one of the holders and set it in front of Bella who silently thanked Vladimir and kissed Carlisle's cheek. Vladimir set it in front of the sleeping Samia. Carlisle and Bella stared at the pair. It looked like a scene from a story book, Vladimir staring down at Samia in a loving way stroking her cheek.

Slowly, like a movie scene Vladimir leaned down to kiss Samia's forehead. And just like sleeping beauty(A/N: Like a Romanian sleeping beauty) her eyes fluttered open. Samia smiled toward Vladimir love in her eyes. "Awwww" Bella blushed realizing she did that out loud. Carlisle smiled to Vladimir and Samia who didn't seem to notice. He hoped that one day his and Bella's love would grow to something like that.

"Good mourning, to all of you." Samia said blushing lightly, making her look even more radiant. Bella smiled to her friend, she remembered the talks Samia would give her about the man she was in love with and having to leave him.

"Not to be rude but, it's girl talk time. And Carlisle needs to go hunting." Samia said smiling. "Alice, poked my cheek wanting me to absorb her powers." Carlisle smiled in understanding. Alice and Rose were in the bedroom in a flash, shoving the men out.

"Go 'eat'!" Alice called out as the two move to sit on the large bed with the two. Bella and Samia ate while Alice and Rose talked. When the two were done Stephan came in took their plate and left winking to Samia.

"So" Rose started while staring at Samia. "What's going on between you and Vladimir?" A light blush rose to the huntress's cheeks. "N-nothing, he just helped me out when I was younger." Samia zoned out a glazed look in her eyes. "All we will ever be is friends." she said pursing her lips. She then looked over at Bella.

"So, Carlisle what happened to your guy before that?" All eyes focused on Bella. "Well, he cheated on me." A blank look rose to Samia's face. She might as well have been a vampire. Alice spoke up, "With Carlisle's wife that is." A look of anger crossed the huntress's face. "Their lucky I didn't even meet them." Rose laughed. "I like her, Esme and Edward better be careful." Samia looked to Bella who seemed calm.

She remembered the zombie like state the girl used to be in. Now she was giggling along with the rest of them. "For a vampire he spent a lot of time on his hair." Bella chuckled. The slight pang of hurt she used to have left her.

Both Samia and Alice froze and zoned off. Once coming back a blush rose to Samia's cheeks and Alice was laughing uncontrollably. "Alice don't say anything!" Samia glared at said girl who only smirked. Alice spoke too quickly for Bella to understand but Rosaline started laughing and in a flash Alice and Samia were on the ground, with Samia covering her mouth. "Stop it!" Laughter came from outside and Samia blushed tenfold.

"What's going on?" Bella asked getting up to look at the two. Samia didn't notice Rosaline lean over and whisper to Bella who intern burst out laughing. Hopped off of Alice and pouted as a blush settled on her cheeks.

"S-Samia?" Vladimir called out opening the bedroom door. The girls giggled anew as Samia shamefully pouted at him. "Yes." (If vampires could blush)

There in his arms Vladimir held Samia's bra, not just any bra either, said bra had the words I love Vladimir stitched into every open space. (Which Emmett probably stole for a prank) Samia snatched it out of Vladimir's hands and shut the door. "Rose, I'm gonna make your husband cry." another bout of laughter fell from the room.

Soon after the girl talk was over and the women went back to their husbands, new crush's , or unspoken admirer's. Emmett was lifted off the ground again but tossed out the window about 300 ft. Rose snickered and Samia smirked. "That's what ya get." She shouted walking off smugly.

Week 3 1/2

Carlisle and Bella took a walk in the forest for a picnic (that Samia forced upon them) and talked. They sat in an open space surrounded by lush trees and exotic plants. "So why did you choose a career in medicine." Bella asked Carlisle while nibbling on a sandwich. "Well, I never could stand the thought of people in pain, I wanted t find any and all way I could help them. I've never tasted human blood and I never plan to. I know my contribution is small but I want to help them because they live short lives, so either prolonging it or easing the pain would make me happy." Bella smiled as she internally praised Carlisle.

"Why do you have an issue with commitment?" Carlisle asked Bella who intern thought about it. "Well growing up in a house with divorced parents add to why I'm not fond of it. Also seeing as I was a child who was always set in the adults shoes I didn't want to turn into that I guess. I feel like I would be taking away from others if I am with someone and it doesn't work out." Understanding filled Carlisle's eyes.

They both sat in awkward silence for a moment but Bella shifted over kissing Carlisle's cheek. "But I'm not completely closed off to the idea." A small smile graced his lips. Carlisle turned to Bella capturing her lips in a gentle kiss, pulling her small frame toward him. Bella shifted to sit in Carlisle's lap a light blush rising to her cheeks as Carlisle's tongue slid along her bottom lip asking for entrance which was immediately accepted. His cool tongue glided along with her own as Carlisle's hands traveled along her back. They pulled away when Bella's need for air arose.

A small chuckle ripple from Carlisle as Bella smiled. He leaned over kissing along her neck cause a wave of heat to ripple from Bella. Both their cell phones went off but the pair chose to ignore it. Someone cleared their throat and the pair pulled away looking at Alice and Samia who waved at them.

"We shared a disturbing vision, I suggest you don't continue of you might go a bit too far." Samia smirked as Alice only giggled. Bella blushed bright red and they all headed back to Vladimir's and Stephan's home.

Week 3 (Saturday night)

Emmett hopped up "Game night!" everyone laughed and agreed. "What are we going to do." Stephan stood up "How about couples karaoke, I of course will be the DJ." Samia hid behind Bella and shook her head profusely but everyone agreed.

"You are all against me." She said pouting. "I call Rose!" Emmett called out Alice pounced Jasper claiming him hers. And Carlisle claimed Bella his with a kiss. Samia was spun into the awaiting arms of Vladimir. "I guess were a team." A blush rose to her cheeks. "Fine"

Everyone moved into the media room and Emmett and Rosaline sang follow me down by 3oh3 and neon hitch. It was an interesting change to the normal song.

Carlisle and Bella went up singing Comatose by Skillet both of them making it such a strong and beautiful song. They got a chorus of 'Awww's' from the girls and from Emmett and Jasper a snicker. It matched how the pair felt even as Carlisle pulled Bella to him dancing while singing the song making her blush. Once the song ended they kissed and went to sit down.

Alice and Jasper Picture by Sheryl crow and kid rock, which seemed like a small mini play with how they seemed to over dramatize the actions for each word they sang. Making it seem like a scene from a play but still coming off as sweet.

Finally it was Vladimir and Samia (who was dragged from her seat by said man) and they sang Tu Gitana by Beyonce and Alejandro Fernadez. It was in Spanish but Stephan was the one who picked this song. He knew it related to them quite a bit even if they denied their love they way they sang to song spoke volumes of how they felt for one another. The two seemed to gravitate and sing with such passion everyone else felt like they were interrupting on an intimate moment between the two.

Once the song ended the two were so close movement from either of them would let their lips touch. Samia dropped the karaoke mic and ran off to her room. Bella jumped out of Carlisle's embrace and followed her. Alice stood and with the help of Rosaline ushered all the men out of the house saying they didn't want them to hear a single word as they too went off to Samia.

Bella was knocking on the closet door in Samia's room. "Samia come out, lets talk." A sniffle and a shouted "NO!" was heard from the other side. Rosaline and Alice shut the bedroom doors and Alice called out "they guys aren't in the house." The closet door was flung open and Bella caught Samia who was, for the first time that Bella had seen, was crying.

"I c-can't love him, I'm not supposed to." her sob's echoed through the room as Alice and Rose moved to comfort her. Bella ran her fingers through Samia's hair. "Honey what are you talking about." Samia sniffled as Alice handed her a tissue and Rose patted her back.

"I love him so much, but grandfather doesn't wish for me to be with him. He wishes me to mate with one of my kind, due to our rare bloodline. That's why I am never here, I don't want grandfather to kill him." Bella looked up at Alice and Rose, all three felt pain for the young huntress.

All the power in the world but no freedom, denied love. Bella had met Samia's grandfather, he was handsome but his eyes held such anger and hate it almost burned to look him in the eye.

He was a frightful man and Bella saw what happens when Samia, his last connecting bloodline, upset him. It was the reason Bella snapped out of her zombie like state. Her grandfather slapped Samia with such force she flew back, her head knocking into the trees behind her. Bella had run out and jumped in front of Samia who's blood was leaking out of her head.

Samia even with the fear of death stood as her grandfather advanced on Bella going to strike her down but Samia rushed forward and for the first time punched her grandfather. That was the night Samia was dragged off by her hair and that night Bella was kept up by her tortured screams.

No matter how far or long she looked she couldn't find Samia. Not until the next mourning when Bella returned home to see Samia bloodied and bruised a note pinned to her clothing telling her not to miss another counsel meeting. It was a counsel meeting and he almost killed his own granddaughter. That's when Bella found out Samia's eating and sleeping habits. When she took care of her for those two weeks.

Bella went pale looking down at Samia as she cried into her stomach. "You love him so much, you sacrifice your own freedom for him." Samia nodded as Bella stood letting Alice support her. "I will be right back." Alice and Rosaline nodded.

Bella rushed downstairs and outside where the guys were talking. Spotting Vladimir she walked over to the red eyed vampire and tugged him by his shirt upstairs and to Samia's room, Carlisle not far behind. Ignoring his questions she ,with the help of Carlisle of course, shoved Vladimir into the room.

"Samia Tell him." Samia shook her head as Alice and Rose scurried out of the room. "Tell him!" Bella said shaking in anger. "Do not sacrifice your happiness, cause your sacrificing his too." Bella and Carlisle walked out shutting the door as Samia stared at the door in shock.

Vladimir saw the shining a shining tear trickle down her cheek. In a flash her was holding her down as she stared up at him. The thump made Bella jump as she looked back at the room. "Why don't I help you with dinner." Carlisle asked Bella who intern nodded as the pair left to cook.

"Tell me!" He said anger seeping into his voice. He was tired of the games, of not knowing of the moments of almost. She shook her head tears streaming down her face.

"Was it right of me Carlisle, Did I do the right thing?" Bella asked him as she stopped cutting. Arms wrapped around her small frame. "You did what was for the best." he whispers kissing her cheek as she resumed cutting the food.

"Samia please" Vladimir practically begged. He was so close, so close to her, too close for her. "I Love You." Samia whimpered out, upset at herself for being so weak for loving him so freely. "I love you" She said a bit louder.

Carlisle smiled as Bella cooked the steaks. "She told him." Bella turned to Carlisle and smiled tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm glad."

His lips were on hers, their tongues danced along one another's, bodies pressed tight and hers hands rose to his hair tugging as he nipped along her lips. Their kiss was suffocating but to their it was heaven. Their shared intensity, their shared love strung together by their passions.

Carlisle kissed Bella's cheek and they continued to cook. Carlisle glancing to Bella stuck in wonderment and what if's switching to when's.

He practically slammed her against the door and her legs wrapped around his waist, Vladimir's lips roamed her neck, causing sweet pleasure to ripple through her. "I will fight for you Samia mea dulce, Te Isubec! (1)" "Te Isubec pruea (2)" Their lips clashed and from that moment on their fates intertwined.

Bella almost jumped hearing the bang and Carlisle smiled shaking his head.

Emmett shouted up at them "Don't bring the house down!" Bella blushed and looked up while pulling out two plates and putting the food on both of them and setting them out.

"Marry me." Samia opened her eyes to orange eyes. Changing from red to the soon to be gold color. Setting her down on her feet her dropped to his knee. Pulling out a small white box he opened it to a half red half blue heart with crystals shimmering around the silver band. "Marry me, Samia Atanasia." Tears welled up in her eyes as she lurched forward and tackled Vladimir. "I do, Always and forever." Her tears dripped down as she kissed him continuously.

Alice zoned off and smirked catching Carlisle's eyes and winking. She knew what he was planning.

This marked the fourth week, and though she would marry him, she refused to give up on her vengeance.

The girls gushed over the ring and a chorus of awws followed as Vladimir kissed Samia's cheek. Said girl tugged her favorite human off. "Bella, thank you, now I want you to find happiness. Never thing something is too good to be true, or don't fear what you are unsure of. If your heart says to follow it then follow." Bella smiled and hugged her non vampire friend.

"By the way, Alice! I know why you gave me your powers!" Samia shouted tugging Bella back in the house. "What I wanted to see your future I'm not a hunter and well now you can see vampires because we share the same talent." Samia sighed and Bella laughed.

Samia's bracelet rang and all the happiness drained from her. Vladimir stiffed and Bella hugged Carlisle. In a flash she had a bag slung onto her hip. Samia leaned up to kiss Vladimir and he returned the kiss, giving her as much love as he could muster. She pulled away "I'll be back" he smiled and everyone watched as the infamous huntress Samia disappeared in the night/early mourning.

A month of laughter, tears and love. A month of getting to know Carlisle and him knowing her. Shared embarrassment and feelings. They arrived to red eyed curious and strange men, leaving them golden eyed and on familiarity with them.

It was time to go home. To their home. Bella smiled holding her Carlisle close.

**Biteme: Chapter five I have conquered you now chapter six you will be vanquished**

**Samia: She has gone off the deep end**

**Bella: It was only a matter of time**

**Jasper: Ha you are Conquered fear our power muwhahahahaha **

**Alice: Jasper! Oh no **

**Carlisle: We can't do much about this illness her going crazy might be what got her past her writers block.**

**Vladimir: We are being control by that…someone save us now**

**Biteme: Thanks for reading please review it helps keep me from trying to kill off characters ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6 Homebound Feelings

**Declaimer: I own nothing pertaining to or connected to Twilight series or any other Known source. I Claim only my plotline and my characters. **

**Re-write for : ****A Secret Love, No More Hiding**

**I want to clean up the stories and I will be diligent to hurry and catch it up to Chapter 23 for you all. **

**POV: Authors**

**I realize I forgot to translate the Romanian text between samia and Vladimir. Samia mea dulce, Te Isubec!-My sweet Samia, I love you (1)" "Te Isubec pruea-I love you too(2) By the way I am seriously sorry for the spelling mistakes I have no beta sooo I'm kind-a on my own with this. Anyways sorry for my mistakes**

**Ch 6: Homebound Feelings**

Carlisle held Bella's hand on the plane. They had long before said goodbye to Romania, packed up and were currently headed home. The woman that had seen Bella with the group of good-looking men before sat astonished seeing her with a new crowd of good-looking people sent her green with envy. "Lucky girl" she mumbled turning back to her husband.

Carlisle had Bella hiding herself in his shoulder. Emmett took it upon himself to tease Bella by calling her 'mom' or commenting to everyone how cool of a 'mom' Bella's going to be.

"Emmett be careful, or your dad might have to teach you a lesson" a ripple of snickers crowded Emmett. Soon Bella feel asleep relaxed and comforted in the arms of Carlisle.

~~~~Bella's Dream~~~~

Bella was sitting in 'his' meadow. Anger over took her being the flowers bloomed as if there was nothing wrong, not a care in the world. Bella stood and the lullaby she now disliked was playing, surrounding, trying to suffocate her.

Then 'he' was there. That smug smirk of his plastered on his face. Bella glared at the Edward in her dreams, she didn't want to seem 'him' she didn't want to think of 'him'. He hurt her and Carlisle. Her feelings for 'him' had died long ago. The smirk turned dark and his clothing changed into a much older style. She watched as the meadow changed into a house, there was Edward holding a girl, in torn and tattered clothes, she was struggling and screaming, her hands kept trying to shove Edward away. Edward had his lips on her neck, drinking her blood, stealing away her very life. Bella backed up to the nearest wall and finally saw a younger girl watching the pair her hands covering most of her face and horror and tears in her eyes. Her bright blue eyes. Her curly black hair and olive colored skin reminded her of someone she knew. Bella looked at Edward who pulled away from the fast dying girl. The girl in Edward's arms whimpered "R-ru-n S-s-" her purple eyes rolled back in her head and she stopped breathing. Edward smirked and dropped the girls body. Bella stared at her , her skin looked ashen, there was no life in her eyes, but what stuck Bella was the girl looked like her, everything but the strange eyes. "Violeta!"

Bella shouted "No!" as the girl ran at Edward who was laughing now. She was hitting his chest shouting. Edward lifted her by her neck. "Such sweet blood, I bet your's is sweeter." Bella knew the girl, it was Samia!

~~~End Dream~~~

Bella Sat up fear gripping her heart, Jasper was holding Alice shaking and Carlisle pulled Bella close. "Bella, it was just a nightmare." She silently sobbed into his chest.

Bella knew it wasn't a dream she finally put two and two together. The stories that Samia used to tell her when she was in that zombie like state of mind, they were real. Samia always said she'd get revenge on a beastly man named Edward. There were millions of Edwards in the world, but it would explain why Edward had such a difficult time being around Bella. Why when Bella had first ever mentioned Edwards name Samia stiffened. It all made sense to her, or was she over thinking it, was she completely wrong.

Carlisle leaned down and kissed away Bella's tears turning her thoughts away from maybe to Carlisle. She would stop thinking, stop assuming she would just love her Carlisle.

The plane landed and once they were out of the airport everyone saw Alice freeze. They surrounded her making it look like they were greeting each other. Alice came back and Anger clouded the usually sweet girls expression.

She composed herself and spoke. "Jazz, Em, Rose I think we should go home and clean up some unwanted trash left at home. Bella why don't you and Carlisle spend some time away before you head home, it's a big mess, a beastly animal got in the house." In a flash the four were gone.

Carlisle knew better but feigned ignorance. "Would you like to go see and movie and then go out to dinner." Bella blushed and looked up at Carlisle nodding as the pair headed out to Port Angeles taking a taxi since neither of their cars were nearby.

They arrived at a nearby movie theater and Carlisle paid the taxi driver while helping Bella out. Carlisle saw Mike Newton and Jessica Stanly duck down behind a nearby car. They were whispering profusely as Carlisle led Bella into the ticket booth.

"Do you think their dating?" "I don't know I though Bella was Pregnant with Edwards kid" "Why is his arm around Bella?" "Don't get possessive mike remember you're my boyfriend!"

Carlisle kissed Bella cheek shutting the annoying pair up. "What would you like to watch my sweet Bella." A blush rose to her cheeks. "How about The Roommate?" (a/n: don't worry no spoilers Just putting a new current scary movie out there is all).

Grabbing the tickets Carlisle and Bella walked into the theater, got Bella some popcorn, cause what's the movies without popcorn, and a drink and led her into the theater. Now normally a girl who knew monsters like vampires, werewolves and hunters are real wouldn't be scared of a movie, well you would be wrong.

Bella scream along with many of the men and women in the theater. Her popcorn flew out of her hands and all over her and Carlisle. He held her drink from that moment onwards.

Bella was clinging to Carlisle hiding her face till the movie was over. They headed to a nearby Mexican restaurant letting Bella order. "So why did you want to see a scary movie." Bella blushed. "To have an excuse to hold onto you." Carlisle smiled "you can hold onto me as long as you want to Bella." Said girl blushed a darker red as their waiter sent a wink her way while setting down her food.

It was late so Bella decided to sleep over instead of waking Charlie.

The two talked for a while as Bella ate and then headed home. It still felt like home to Bella even after that odd month. In the driveway stood a dog, not just any dog, Jacob her friend who tried to force himself on her. "Jake the treaty what are you doing here." Bella called out as he ran toward her.

"You've been gone for a month Bella I was worried." He said calming down realizing her still human qualities. "Besides I was kind-a hoping we could go out." Carlisle pulled Bella back in his arms feeling slightly possessive.

"I'm kind-a dating someone right now Jacob, but I think I need to nip this problem in the bud." She let out a long sigh. "I'm not interested, I only see you as a friend and will only see you as that. I need someone who's grown up, and won't treat me like a doll that could break easily. Besides Carlisle protects me less obviously and doesn't try to smother me in forced kisses." Bella knew it was a low blow but Jacob had to understand she wasn't interested. "But I do still want to stay your friend." A smile broke out on Jacobs face as he nodded.

"I'll take it and sorry." Jacob looked straight at Carlisle. "Seriously sorry, you made Bella stronger, something I could never do, so thanks, see ya Bella." he called back running off back home.

Bella froze and Carlisle stiffened when Bella's lullaby started to play from the piano inside.

While the piano played yells could be heard from within the house.

"I can take you home until all of this is dealt with Bella." Her expression hardened as she grabbed Carlisle's hand and she looked up at him. "It's fine Carlisle, besides I want to make it clear to him that he is not welcomed in my heart anymore." Carlisle smiled and kissed Bella lightly before the pair walked into the house.

"What I want to talk to Bella about is between me and her!" Rose glared at Edward, Esme sat on the couch dry-sobbing as everyone argued with the stubborn man. The room went silent as Carlisle and Bella entered the room.

"Bella" Edward called out turning toward the two then looking at their intertwined hands. "What's this!" his accusing tone directed at Bella. She intern ignored him as she and Carlisle went up to their room. Rose's scoffs, met Edwards ears as Jasper and Emmett blocked Edwards path.

Alice snickered. "I think it's time you both left." Esme stood up and tugged Edward out with her. "I will be back." He shouted making sure Bella could hear him.

Bella felt exhausted and Carlisle led her to bed. Letting her lay down next to him Carlisle leaned down kissing her cheek once again. Comforted and feeling safe Bella snuggled into Carlisle's embrace.

~Across Fork's~

"What!" Charlie stood up in anger. Hearing the new news from a group of teenagers concerning his own daughter. He was going to get to the bottom of this now.

~Back at the Cullen's~

Bella woke up refreshed in Carlisle's arms. The rest of the family had left before for hunting. Bella leaned up kissing Carlisle pulling him down onto her.

Bella's stomach took that chance to make itself known, as a growl rose from her. Carlisle Chuckled kissed her cheek and left to get her food.

Making a small salad and grilled fish with basil, lemon, and garlic (a/n: lol I just had to). About to go upstairs a loud banging for the front door echoed through the house.

Carlisle hurried to the front door and opened it facing Charlie. "Hello chief Swan. Is there a problem." Charlie glared at Carlisle as Bella, who had heard the noise ran downstairs. "Dad what's going on?"

"You!" Charlie shouted jabbing a finger into Carlisle's chest. "You will not! Set my daughter up with that moronic fiendish son of yours ever again. I don't care if he is your son he and Bella will not be seeing each other again."

Silence settled over the small group. Finally Bella and Carlisle burst out laughing causing Charlie to sputter. "I think your mistaken Mr. Swan, come in please have something to eat." Bella led her father into the dinning area as Carlisle brought another plate for Charlie and sat down next to Bella.

"First of all, I am not in any way trying to get Bella and Edward back together." Charlie's shoulders relaxed and Bella looked up at Carlisle. "But Bella is dating someone." Charlie stilled his movements.

"Who?" His eyes went straight to his daughter. "Umm well I'm uh dating C-Carlisle" A dark blush rose to Bella's cheeks. "O-oh." was his only response. Bella was dumbstruck.

"Oh? I expected more upset response." Carlisle said out loud. Charlie sat up. "Well Bella isn't a baby anymore, Her mother explained that in great detail to me beforehand. She's going to be nineteen soon and well, even if you are older you seem mature enough for my daughter and controlling her won't take away from her feelings for you. Besides if your kid's can deal with it then I'm sure that I can as well." Bella's heart warmed as she got up to hug her father. "thanks dad."

Carlisle smiled to Charlie who intern smiled back. The two humans ate and Charlie pulled Carlisle to the side. "If you push Bella into something she's not ready for, I will kill you myself." A smirk Rose to Charlie's expression as he left the pair. Carlisle laughed as he and Bella spend the rest of the day together.

When everyone returned home Carlisle went off to eat while the girls entertained Bella.

Three months of friends family and love passes. Bella and Carlisle getting to know one another better. But surprises will snake their way into the situation soon. Good or Bad things will change and soon.

~Location unknown~

"That girl is a menace! She disregards and disrespects the rules placed forth.

Samia sat at the council table rolling her eyes.

"She said she will change to the vampires way, Sir Bowtwine." Samia glared at the men before her. This was a dangerous meeting. "You only favor this human giving her liberties." Her eyes glared at Terrance. The man, no boy, her grandfather wished for her to be with. "You are only upset at my refusal of marriage boy, I'm three hundred years older than you now sit down!." Said boy quieted down.

"I put no limits on the humans who find out the secrets for a reason. Just in case they choose to ignore their lifestyle and pretend to live as an ignorant human. I wrote the rules for all parties, now either deal with it or get out!" Now Samia may seem bossy but in reality her grandfather sat proud.

This is how your supposed to act, and Samia was older than most of the council members here. But her grandfather Mr. Newman. Lady Hernia

And Miss Gladace. Though she looked the youngest.

The room had gone silent and Samia sat down. "Onto the next topic, Miss Glandace's marriage to Mr. Bema will take place a month from now. Miss Atanasia you need to accept a proposal from someone." Samia's Grandfather spoke darkly glaring at her.

"I have accepted someone in marriage grandfather." A murmur went out through the room. Her grandfather silenced the room. "Who may that be, Samia." Her eyes looked at her brown haired grandfather. His Green eyes shined as he looked down at her.

Samia stood "Vladimir of the Romanian coven." Terrance stood up "A vampire! You choose a vampire over me." Samia snickered. "Who I choose to marry is none of your concern boy, learn your place." Terrance's father stood tugging his son back.

Samia's grandfather was livid and Samia knew it. The table shook and the members jumped back in fear. "YOU WHAT!" Samia stared defiantly at her grandfather. "You control me no longer grandfather, and marrying him will not make me impartial or lenient to their kind." Her grandfather relaxed somewhat. "But what of children." Samia smiled. "I attained an ability to have my children follow our breed grandfather. Worry not there will be many children if you allow me to be with one who will live as long as I do. Remember there is no bar on marrying out of our kind. After all grandmother was a human." Samia's grand father nodded and sat down. So long as their bloodline continued he was happy. "I consent." The next elder called out "I consent." "I consent." "I disapprove" "I consent" The leader Samia's grandfather stood. "We consent this marriage, now this meeting is finished, until next month for the wedding and next year for the meeting."

Everyone dispersed as Samia and her grandfather shook hands. "I can no longer treat you as a child. Please do invite us to your wedding." Samia hugged her grandfather. "I still love you pop-pop" Samia turned to go, her rounds needed checking on abnormal activity.

~Forks Bella's house~

A knock was heard at the Swan residence. Charlie answer and looked at Carlisle. "Bella isn't here" He said smiling. "Well I need to speak with you about something Mr. Swan." Charlie nodded letting Carlisle inside.

~With Alice, Rose and Bella~

"So Bella I think for your date tonight you should let me and Rose do your hair and make-up." Bella smiled. "Fine, but don't Bella Barbie me out." Rose and Alice smirked knowingly. "Of course."

Three hours, painful hair tugs, outfit after outfit and make-up splatter later Bella stood, in flats, Alice was nice this time. She wore a light purple halter dress with Black ballet flats. Her hair was curled and along with purple eye shadow she had black eyeliner and clear lip-gloss.

Bella walked down the stairs blushing as she looked at Carlisle wearing a lilac button up shirt and black slacks. Obviously Alice picked out both their outfits.

Carlisle leaned down kissing Bella lightly so not to anger his daughters and ruin their work. "Ready to go Bella." Bella blushed and smiled. "Always." Carlisle picked Bella up and headed outback.

With a hop skip and a jump ( for him) Carlisle laded in a small clearing sitting by a beautiful waterfall. The area Had torches surrounding the area making it easy for Bella to see.

"It's beautiful." Bella said whispering out. Carlisle chuckled. "Not and Beautiful as you Bella." Her blush rose along her cheek. (A/N: Cheesy I know)

There was a long golden blanket set out with food. Carlisle led Bella and sat her down. "Don't argue" Carlisle said as he put a blindfold over her eyes carefully. "Open" Bella obeyed opening her mouth as she was fed a few grapes strawberries and cherries.

She was then fed finger sandwiches and blushed as Carlisle kissed her lips. "Dessert time. Carlisle Had Bella stand up. "Umm not to be rude but why do I need to stand for Dessert." Getting no response Bella frowned. "Carlisle?" She pulled off her blindfold and looked down seeing Carlisle on one knee holding a Cake with the words, 'Bella Swan, Will You Marry me?' Decorated with chocolate hearts and in the center was a white box with holding an Amber stone centered and two heart diamonds set on each side the golden band shined and Bella picked it up looking at the inscription. 'For a loving person that my trust binds to.' Bella knew that inscription, this Belonged to Samia, which meant that she approved. Bella felt love from her friend and family and most importantly from Carlisle.

She slipped the ring on her finger, tears in her eyes as she nodded. "Yes, Carlisle I will marry you." He stood pulling Bella into a loving kiss.

"BELLA!" Carlisle and Bella turned as Alice dragged along Jasper. "Can I plan it please, please, please!" Alice said hopping up and down as Jasper laughed.

"Yes just give poor Jasper a break, Excitement seems to scare him." Everyone laughed as they went ahead while Carlisle stayed behind to clean.

"What a cute way to propose Carlisle." He turned looking up at Samia as her eyes shined.

Samia hopped off the tree, and handed him invitations for Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosaline and Bella and himself. "Those are for my wedding. Two tickets in each envelope. Alice made me plan it around December. She wanted to plan mine as well but the invitation I got to send. Don't worry it's after your wedding." Samia smirked as she turned to leave.

"Bella would love to see you." Samia stopped. "Give her my regards and tell her to actually call me. I only have three more patrols till I once again become consumed in my hunt." A smile graced the huntresses lips. "I'd like to talk to her about a few things too."

Carlisle nodded and in a flash the huntress was gone. He realized why they were the predators. Looking at the ground he saw a big bouquet of red blue and purple roses. Carlisle Chuckled and headed home after cleaning up.

"Such a strange girl." he commented while heading home.

**Biteme: Chapter 6 though long is done, I really want to take a break from writing but I know you would all hunt me down and drag me to the nearest computer so never mind.**

**Samia: More like they'd send me after you.**

**Bella: Which should be a terrifying thought.**

**Samia: Bite me remember the thing you promised?**

**Biteme: Oh how could I forget. I want to thank my supporting readers.**

**~JXB Addicted**

**~Koga's older woman**

**~Edwardlovinmom**

**~Mika the dark Priestess**

**~acw1**

**~whitegurl 2013**

**~RubyDragonJewel**

**~Tennessee-nut **

**~01Katie**

**~Safuuru**

~**Edward Alice**

**~Shandra101**

**~Torry-Riddle**

**And ~Clash 969**

**Thank you all for the support. Please review it makes me happy ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7 Here Comes The Bride

**Declaimer: I own nothing pertaining to or connected to Twilight series or any other Known source. I Claim only my plotline and my characters. **

**Re-write for : ****A Secret Love, No More Hiding**

**I want to clean up the stories and I will be diligent to hurry and catch it up to Chapter 23 for you all. **

**POV: Authors**

**Aww the warm and cuddly comments you all sent. I just love it but man my muse is kicking my butt. So long as I'm writing this stuff down I might as well post it.**

**Ch 7: Here comes the bride**

It was September 13. Bella's birthday. Their wedding was on the 1stof October. But today Bella was nineteen and no one would let her forget it.

It was funny to see Charlie try and cook though, he had pancake batter everywhere.

Bella took pity on him and decided to cook and clean up. They both had a nice quiet breakfast until Charlie spoke up. "So umm getting married huh." Charlie sighed. "Your growing up so fast ya know." He shook his head and looked at Bella seeing his little girl. "It seems like just yesterday you were sitting there eating your sugary sweet cereal. You've grown up so fast." ]

Charlie looked down covering the tear that escaped his eye.

He got up Kissed Bella's head. "I love you Bells." Bella hugged Charlie. "Love you too, dad."

~Forks hospital~

Carlisle sat in his office trying to get all his paper work finished. He needed everything cleared up for October 1st through the17th. A small smile rose to his expression her shut another file. The door slammed open and Carlisle looked up to the angry expression of Lisa, who was terribly out of uniform.

"Carlisle how could you go to-to that tramp!" Carlisle stood anger over took him. "Pardon?" "That little brat who chased after you when your son left her. How could you betray me like that!" She was delusional. "What are you talking about." Nurses and doctors alike were crowding around the door now. "Are you in love with me." "No." He almost shouted. Grabbing his files he walked out of his office.

"If you bother my fiancé or me about this again I will have your job." Carlisle was mad but the blue eyed woman sitting in the hallway chair was even more upset.

Carlisle looked at Samia she was the maid of honor and Bella was her maid of honor. Samia looked pissed. "Samia, why are you here?" She stood dusting off imaginary lint.

"I'm here to talk to Lisa, she is a newbie hunter and her power are stretching out. I have to out her in her place, for more reasons now." Carlisle was shocked but Samia shooed him off. "Give Bella my gift, it's in your car Carlisle"

A smirk rose to Samia's lips as Lisa froze looking at her. "S-Samia!w-what are you-" "Shut up! dvs. se amestece în problemele care aveţi nevoie să stea departe de. Concediu acum familia Cullen în monoterapie sau regret este fată." (1) She nodded and turned around going back to work.

~Swan residence~ September 28th ~

Bella couldn't breathe, Her mother was practically strangling her. "I can't believe your getting married." "Mom…I need…air" Renee released her daughter and smiled. "I'm happy for you Bella." The two women smiled and Alice jumped taking down and unsuspecting Bella.

Samia glanced over the couch looking at Bella and Alice jabbering on, then turned back to her book. "Samia! Help me please!" she sighed set down her book and stood up, walking over to pull Bella out of her grasp.

"Now, now lets not break the clumsy girl." A laugh rippled from everyone. Until the wedding Alice Rose and Samia were determined to keep Carlisle and Bella apart.

The same phrase was repeated over and over, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.' But Bella wanted her Carlisle. Alice froze staring off and Samia took that moment to drive Renee to get dinner.

"NO!" In a flash Alice was gone. "Rose what's wrong." "I'm not sure." Alice came back down stairs holding the shredded remains of Bella's wedding dress. Her beautiful ball gown dress was torn and ripped. The beads were torn off and ripped up. Bella gently touched the fabric as she started to cry.

"We can't get another dress in time." Alice said mournfully. Rose walked downstairs as a knock was heard on the front door. Esme ran past Rose up to Bella.

"Bella Edward's!, no, no I'm too late I'm sorry I'm so sorry." Esme said dry-sobbing looking at the dress. "Rose Keep Renee from coming up here." Once Samia and Renee got back Samia rushed upstairs hearing the hushed sobs from Bella.

She looked at the wedding dress and sighed. "Bella give me an hour. Esme." Said woman looked up at the strange girl she didn't know. "Keep Bella company." Esme nodded as Samia left.

Bella listened and nodded to Esme who was apologizing about not being able to warn Bella about the dress. "But Bella he's going to try and ruin the wedding. Bella shook her head. "I have an ace up my sleeve it will be fine."

Samia came back an hour later holding a box. "Bella take my dress I still have time to get a different one, besides this one will look much more beautiful on you than me." Alice took the dress from Samia as Bella jumped into her arms thanking her and crying.

~October 1st ~

Finally finished Alice zipped Bella's dress. It fit perfectly. The cream colored dress made Bella glow, the off the shoulder corset top looked lovely. But the rippled layered skirt made it look as if Bella was floating. Bella had strappy heels which made it easy for her to walk in.

Her make up though light looked beautiful and her red lip stick looked beautiful on her. Her hair came down in curls part of it braided back as a light veil was placed on her head covering her beauty only slightly.

"So lovely." the girls said in unison. All the bridesmaids were in baby blue as was the maid of honor. Samia had the flowers made with babies breath cream roses and Golden poppies. Each bridesmaid had white roses with a single blue rose in each.

Each of the bridesmaids, Alice and Rose headed down the aisle first with their husbands to their sides. It was an Indoor wedding at the cullen residence.

Charlie looked at his daughter and she was a sight. "Get ready Bella." Samia said walking out with Vladimir by her side. Bella took a deep breath as Charlie kissed Bella's flushed cheek. "I'll always be your little girl dad." Charlie smiled as the pair walked down the aisle when the pianist played the wedding march.

Bella only had eyes for Carlisle, his golden hair shined and his handsome beauty overtook him in the suit. Everything was lavish and beautiful, something you would expect from Alice's work. Bella had to remind herself to breath and not to run to Carlisle's arms.

Carlisle did everything in his power to control himself and not kiss Bella senseless. Lost in each others eyes and they barely registered when the priest, Father Micah, a vampire, ironic I know, looked up when Edward stood shouting " I object!"

Bella rolled her eyes looking at the bronze haired vampire. She looked to the side noticing Renee Charlie and Phil were asleep. Aside from Bella they were the only humans.

Samia made them fall asleep and Bella was grateful. In a flash Samia was holding Edward up in the air by his neck. "Bella, you never told me it was **THE** Edward Mason."

Slight fear slipped into Edwards eyes. "You're the one who killed my older sister all those years ago. Samia flinched not wearing gloves she was absorbing Edwards power.

What only Bella Vladimir and Samia's Grandfather knew was absorbing powers hurt a lot. "Well, why don't we talk." "Bella just one moment I'm sorry I need to hand him off to Clyde." Bella nodded and half a minute later everything was back in place and the 'I do's were said.

"You may now kiss the bride." Cheers and clapping followed Bella and Carlisle as they kissed.

~reception~

Vladimir was rubbing Samia's back as Bella came over. "eh

depar ym ertsis." Bella heard and Carlisle shook his head. "Not my place." Bella nodded as Samia stood Congratulating the pair. Vladimir stole Bella for a quick dance and Carlisle pried Samia from her seat for a dance with him.

"Bella I thank you for re-introducing Samia in my life and for making Carlisle happy. You young miss are a special girl." A blush rose to Bella's cheeks. "Thanks for finally asking Samia to marry you." Vladimir laughed as the two continued to dance.

"Thank you Bella seems happy and you're a reliable friend to her Samia." Samia looked up at Carlisle.

"I am always happy to help a friend, I do apologize for the Edward incident I would have gotten him sooner but I was shocked." Carlisle shook his head. "It's perfectly fine." once the song ended the bride was handed back to the groom and Samia latched onto Vladimir. He smiled and took her off to eat.

Bella saw Esme and Stephan getting cozy and talking.

Later when it was time for the cake Jacob was acting like, well a dog, staring at Samia as she made the toast. It made Bella laugh when he asked Bella any and all questions about her.

He even walked over to Samia who only arched an eyebrow at his advances. Seconds later Vladimir possessively took his Samia into his embrace telling the puppy to back off.

Samia then introduced him to Lacy a young werewolf girl from the Romanian wolf tribe. Samia winked at Alice who snickered.

It was an enjoyable occasion everyone was happy. Alice had even told Samia of a new wedding dress for her occasion.

Finally it was time to toss the wedding bouquet. Bella tossed it over her slipping in the process as Carlisle caught her and kissed her making Bella giggle and blush.

It landed in Samia's hands. She wasn't even trying to catch it. Samia groaned as Vladimir laughed at his fiancés expense. Samia threw it and it landed in Esme's arms. Vladimir snickered at his brother who scratched behind his head.

~Headquarters~

Samia's grandfather glared at Clyde. "Where is the prisoner." "He got away." Dismissing him Dante pulled out his own cell phone calling his grand-daughter.

"Samia…there is a problem."

~Wedding~

Samia nearly crushed the cell phone. But relaxed as Vladimir kissed her cheek.

They hugged the bride and groom as the pair drove off to the airport for their honeymoon.

Opening her cell phone Samia made a few calls. "Gregory, pull them out!" She said turning to start preparing for a future conflict.

~Italy~

The woman glared at the bronze haired vampire as her Bella image disappeared. Jane's brother Alec advanced on his sister and Edward was thrown off of the shape shifting Vampire. Two Hunters stood to the sides of the women. Lifting them up and leaving.

"BELLA!" Aro shouted angry throwing things around and braking walls. "Samia, was her name. The girl who took Bella from you." Edward was careful with his words he didn't want to die just yet.

"She won't have Bella for a few more weeks, it's better to wait." Aro nodded. "In a month then."

'I will have you my Bella, dead or Alice you will be mine.'

**Romanian translation (1) your meddling in issues which you need to stay out of. Now leave the Cullen's alone or regret it girl.**

**The other thing is not Romanian I don't want to talk about it in this chapter**

**Biteme: Yeah Chapter 7 is done now Chapter 8 will be soon.**

**Bella: Longer chapters shorter story you won't get to ch 23**

**Biteme: I have something special up my sleeve**

**Samia: I wonder what that is **

**Biteme: I wanted to thank AbbeNormal even if I want to take a break thanks for saying I can besides I can't leave you hanging on the ropes and my muse wants me to work work work…Evil muse.**

**Samia: anyways please review **


	8. Chapter 8 Those Deadly Changes

**Declaimer: I own nothing pertaining to or connected to Twilight series or any other Known source. I Claim only my plotline and my characters. **

**Re-write for : ****A Secret Love, No More Hiding**

**I want to clean up the stories and I will be diligent to hurry and catch it up to Chapter 23 for you all. (chapters might shorten up)**

**POV: Authors**

**Ch 8: Those Deadly Changes**

Bella looked out into the Beautiful scenery. The pair were in a Beautiful Cottage far from wilderness. Aside from their honeymoon, Bella was going to be changed into a vampire.

Samia and Alice had sat both her and Carlisle down and told them it was imperative that Bella be changed.

Carlisle stared at his beautiful bride. Her skin glowed and his eyes traced her form over and over. She was wearing a long-sleeved grey dress that came down to her knees. There was a beautiful crystal lake. They had just gotten back from the dock. Fish were swimming around and one surprised Bella by flicking water at her.

Bella loved the wedding as did Carlisle, it was a lovely service and Bella just glowed. Carlisle wrapped his arms around his wife. Oh he just loved the way that sounded, 'his wife'. Kissing along Bella's neck effectively pulling her attention away from the scenery Bella turned kissing Carlisle.

Always feeling safe and never in doubt of his control Bella pulled Carlisle as close as her body would allow. Wrapping her arms around his neck signaling him to kiss her deeper.

Gliding his tongue into her mouth Carlisle moved Bella backwards he slowly got Bella to lay down on the bed. Pulling away Carlisle and Bella stared into one another's eyes.

"You look Beautiful Bella." A light blush rose to her cheeks as they held a loving gaze. "Carlisle" Bella called out pulling him forward as their lips connected.

Shaky hands slowly removed Carlisle's shirt. Carlisle moved his lips along Bella's neck as her hands pushed off his shirt moving down to work on his pants.

Bella's poor dress was torn away. Carlisle licked slowly up her neck emitting a moan from said girl. Kicking his pants off in a second Bella was fully bare to his eyes.

Greedily taking in her for he leaned down taking a nipple into his mouth making her moan as he slid his fingers slowly up her thigh.

Bella cried out in pleasure as Carlisle's fingers slid into her awaiting core. "C-Carlisle, p-please!" Sliding his last piece of clothing off Carlisle hovered over Bella.

Blushing darkly in her innocence Bella looked at Carlisle and ask one question. "Is 'that' going to fit?" a smirk lit Carlisle's face as he continued to pump his fingers into his Bella.

Making her slick and ready Carlisle position himself at her entrance. Bella was flushed but nodded to her new husband. At first He eased himself into her. Bella whimpered in discomfort.

With a quick thrust into her Carlisle used every ounce of his control not to move. 'She's so t-tight' Tear sprang from Bella's eyes as Carlisle leaned down kissing them away.

Slowly comforted Bella eased and slowly shifted her hips sending a spike of pleasure to run through her. Carlisle and Bella's hips moved in sync as moans and growls rippled from the pair. Carlisle kissed along Bella's neck picking up speed with his thrust.

"Carlisle, ahh m-more!" though unsure of what she was asking for Bella was sure she wanted it. Kissing his bride he thrust deep into her being mindful of her human body.

Bella had enough, she coaxed Carlisle to lie on his back as she rode him. The pair gave into their most primal desires as they came together. Their love and passion entwined them to one another.

Bella lay exhausted on her husband and he laid her next to himself covering her with a blanket as she fell asleep.

His sweet Bella, a smile broke out on his face as she snuggled into Carlisle, mumbling an, 'I love you'. "I love you too my Bella."

(A/N: Awwwwwwwww)

Back in Forks Alice and Samia froze their gazes mirroring one another. A scream tore from each woman's breath. Jaspers ran to Alice's side as she dry sobbed and Samia was clutched to Vladimir's chest as tears sprung from her eyes.

One the women calmed down they both talked about the vision. "Bella has to change into a vampire, if not the out-come will be just like we told you." Everyone was crowded in the now stuffy living room.

Alice stood, "We better prepare for the oncoming attack then." She said telling rose to make a few calls.

Samia stood and Vladimir followed as they reached the boundary line. Vladimir knew not to cross but Samia could do as she pleased. In seconds though, Wolves arrived growling at Vladimir.

"Silence!" It was quiet in seconds. "Right now, your all on thin ice. I heard about the treaty going against my orders and rules for both your kind and theirs." She had to be diplomatic no weakness.

"Sam, Speak!" Sam reverted back, standing naked before the huntress. "Why do you have a problem with it now." A smirk rose to her lips. "Cause now I need to blackmail you with it." He stared disbelieving at the woman.

"Now either help me push back a power crazed vampire group and forget the stupid treaty or I kill you all." Anger flashed into Sam's eyes. "I'd like to see you-" In a flash Samia had him by his neck. "I will start with your underlings and work my way up to you." Fear slipped into Sam's eyes.

"There will be no argument, besides your wolf boy Jacob broke the treaty many times." Said wolf looked down in shame. "Why only favor your own kind, if you could live in peace before then you could continue that. But if any problems start I know who started it, Vampires hide from me, I am the boogey man and you Puppies need to learn that." She said tossing Sam away.

"Mention my name to Billy your elder, he will remember me and when you guys are done deciding come up to the Cullen residence." Samia turned as Vladimir followed her.

He was slightly afraid of her ire she was the boogie man for creature like him. Like Bella was to Carlisle, Vladimir was to Samia.

He was in love with a predator, and oddly he liked it all the more. He pushed Samia against a tree as their lips made contact.

His tongue slid along his as his hands rubbed her breast and he pressed his knee between her thighs. A blush rose to her cheeks as his hands held her own above her head. "Vladimir! Marriage first before you get handsy!" Samia nearly growled at him. Kissing her once more he lifted Samia in his arms and Carried her back.

"Always so feisty." Samia snickered as Vladimir made her eat.

~with the wolves~

Billy looked at everyone in disbelief. "Samia! When did she get here." Everyone looked at the elders noticing fear in their eyes.

"She's just a woman I think we could handle her." Paul said snickering. Billy glared at him shutting him up.

"Long ago she warned our ancestors of the wolf voodoo but they didn't listen. She is older than our tribe name and the granddaughter of the hunters leader Dante. They were the original Supernatural hunters. They practiced in black and white magic. Now they don't age once hitting a certain age.

Samia alone is a legend. She is the boogie man, you would be stupid not to fear her." Billy rolled over to a bookcase pulling a eye level ,to him eye level, book out.

"She has killed man rogue vampires werewolves and hunters alike. She is the final warning the ultimate ending. Or in other words the Grimm reaper.

She killed and fought many like Prince Upir Lichy, he was a Russian vampire that was terribly wicked many thought him as well As Vlad Dracul

To be legend . Vladimir the prince of Wallachia a vampire a.k.a Vlad the implaer or Dracula he was killed by this woman. She killed a pack of crazed female wolves due to their rampage on humans that surrounded their tribe and they attacked and killed hundreds of humans because one child accidentally found out about their tribe and told the surrounding villagers. Many werewolves and Vampires fell by her hand. She also kills her own kind if they threaten to expose any of us. Like Grigori Rasputin who murdered the Russian royal family. The reason it took so long to kill him was due to him being a hunter, but his leader Samia killed him without remorse."

Billy set down the book shaking his head. "She also keeps watchdogs in each town to tell us if any complications occur that we don't report. We were already in deep when we had made the treaty but no telling them about the Vampires that caused a rampage set her off. The Cullen's had made a report and Samia had come to me long ago after killing the final one that was hunting Bella. I was to cut the treaty then and keep peace but I couldn't do it."

The tribe stared at the elder unknown fear overwhelmed them all as they thought of the vicious woman.

~October 7th ~

Bella smiled reassuringly to Carlisle as he leaned down. "Are you sure Bella." She nodded holding his hand as he first gave her morphine then bit into her neck and wrist.

He pulled away brokenly staring at his wife as pain clouded her features. He still held Bella's whispering sweet nothings to her and refusing to move from the spot.

~In Forks~

"I was thinking for you to be in a beautiful white dress with sheer blue lace rippled out. It would make your eyes glow. And taking a fashion risk with ruby red heels." Samia was ready to run but Vladimir refused to be the one stuck with the hyperactive pixy and held her to his body.

The wolves had arrive as did many other Vampires and With the help of her grandfather Dante, a large group of hunters were there. Most of the women were cooking and many other men and women were training.

"Alice!" The girl looked up in surprise "sorry I just need to train I'm kind-of antsy." Alice smiled and shooed her off.

A sigh came from her small body and she felt a presence behind her. A claw swiped out at her but the person it was aimed for was gone. Pain rippled through the wolf as Samia's foot kicked into his side. Jacob flew into the tree line.

"What is it puppy." A growl ripped from him. 'Why does Bella have to change she is an innocent.' Samia looked blankly at him. "It is her choice, and the right one, if she were to not change things would go bad, very, very bad." Jacob glared at her. "Fine , I'll prove it." She tore off her glove and gripped him by his neck.

Power surged through her and a shock pushed into him. "He was in a forest tugging Bella who was human along. She kept screaming Carlisle's name. Once getting into a clearing a dark laugh surrounded the pair. Bella was yanked out of Jacobs arms and into the arms of Aro.

Samia limped into the clearing snapping her shoulder back into place. "Give. Her. Back." Her eyes glowed as she charged at Aro. Arms wrapped around her body as Edward sunk his teeth into her neck drinking her blood and tearing away the flesh. Blood oozed out of her mouth and Edwards eyes seemed to glow. "I knew you would taste sweeter." he said laughing as she fell to the ground. "B-Bell-" the huntress fell limp. Her glassy blue eyes were dull lacking life.

Bella screamed and cried from Aro's arms. He jumped up into a tree and Bella slipped out of her jacket and fell to the ground snapping her neck dying instantly. "Pity." Aro said looking down at her.

"NO!" Jacob yelled reverting back to his humanoid form and pulling away from Samia's grasp. Tears were streaming down her face and she gasped falling to the ground coughing up blood.

"Samia!" Alice called out grabbing her. "Jacob what did you do!" "What are you talking about, I just pulled away!." What Jacob failed to notice was that he lashed out at the vulnerable huntress swiping her stomach. More blood oozed out of her being, and the Vampires wanted a tastes. Hunters surrounded Samia as Dante picked up his granddaughter growling at the nearby vampires.

Vladimir stared at Samia horror stricken. "Samia" Dante allowed Vladimir close, he was holding her hand as Samia's grandfather Called forward a petite woman with golden hair and grey eyes.

Golden light wrapped around Samia but she growled out and tore away from her grandfather. His violet eyes stared at his granddaughter "I'm fine." Her wounds stitched together before everyone's eyes. "Watch your claws next time puppy." She said walking past Jacob in tattered bloodied clothes.

Alice and Rose followed Samia helping her change. "That hurt like a -!" She whimpered rubbing her stomach. "Now I'm sore." She sighed changing into a blue dress with red shoes. "So why do you always were those colors?" Samia smiled. "They are the eye colors of my parents. I leave a red rose on my mothers grave and a blue Rose on my father's every year. My mother had blue eyes but my father had red. I loved them both dearly."

Rose looked at the girl. "What happened that made you lose your parents." Samia sighed. Everyone nearby stopped what they were doing. Everyone was curious about the mysterious huntress.

"When Bella come's back I will explain then cause Carlisle will need to know as well." The girls nodded but Vladimir knocked on the door waiting for his bride to be.

Samia walked out and into his arms. "We don't have long until they come." Vladimir nodded. She stayed in his embrace and was carried to a room and put to bed.

~October 9th ~

The pain fled from her being and Bella opened her eyes to see Golden eyes staring back. "Bella." A smile pull at her lips as she pulled Carlisle down to kiss her.

"How are you my love." Astonishment filled his eyes. "Are, are you thirsty?" Bella thought about it. "A bit."

The pair left to get Bella her first kill.

**Biteme: I took a day off to study up on romance hope I did well**

**Bella: Eveything is so bright, oh Pretty, pretty Shiny, shiny**

**Samia: Uhh Bella that's Carlisle**

**Carlisle: Hi!**

**Biteme: That's right Shine! Sparkle like you've never sparkled before muwahahahahaha**

**Samia: I feel like I'm the only sane one anyways please review. **


	9. Chapter 9 Story Time

**Declaimer: I own nothing pertaining to or connected to Twilight series or any other Known source. I Claim only my plotline and my characters. **

**Re-write for : ****A Secret Love, No More Hiding**

**I want to clean up the stories and I will be diligent to hurry and catch it up to Chapter 23 for you all. (chapters might shorten up)**

**POV: Authors**

**Ch 9: Story Time **

~October 17th ~

Samia stared ahead anger clouding her mind. "How could he have gotten away from Clyde." She kept running the scenario over and over only to have it drop back.

Hands wrapped around her waist and she tensed up. "Always on guard I see." Samia slightly relaxed hearing Vladimir's voice.

"Bella and Carlisle are going to be back today." Samia sighed. They had two more weeks till the war between the Italian and rogue vampires against their troops.

The other hunters were there for only one reason. To protect the unsuspecting humans. They had the wolves and allies to the Cullen's.

The wolves were hard to control and there were a few new vampires Bella included. It meant She herself had to be careful around them. But also they would attack blindly.

~With the bride and groom~

Bella pulled on a new dress being that her husband couldn't stop tearing her clothes off. He's torn eight dresses four pairs of pants five skirts two shorts and fifteen shirts.

Their honeymoon was a very, engaging one and her husband wouldn't take his hands off of her, not that she was complaining.

Arms wound around Bella's waist and her red eyes widened in surprise. "How about another go?" Bella narrowed her eyes as his hand slid up to cup her breast. "Carlisle, we need to go or we will miss our flight again!" Carlisle nipped Bella's neck. "Would you want to join the mile high club then.

"Carlisle!"

~Forks 4 hours later~

Samia sat in the waiting area. Vladimir was currently glaring at some odd guy that smacked her behind. "I could have come alone now stop pouting." Vladimir huffed and pulled Samia in his lap.

Rolling her eyes Samia stood up and walked toward the oncoming couple. "I take it Bella has good control over her bloodlust?" Bella smiled launching herself at Samia who caught said girl.

"Hello to you too Bella." Stress eased off of Samia seeing Bella in such a good mood. "Tell that to Doctor Perv over there. He's been attacking me since we got married." Bella said sticking her tongue out childishly at her husband who only winked at her.

Samia and Bella laughed as they headed for the car letting the men follow with the luggage. "Now, Bella we need to talk." Bella nodded seriously as everyone got into the car.

~Cullen residence~

Silence fell over the house as the car pulled up. Bella stepped out of the car and glared at Jacob. Samia was currently trying to kill her future husband for telling Bella of the Jacob incident.

Jacob ran up to Bella a smile on his face. Her red eyes narrowed on him and his smile fell. "Bella calm down it was an accident." Jacob pleaded backing away slowly.

Sighing Samia snapped her fingers making Bella float up in the air. "Samia!" She yelled out holding her dress down. "Next time Bella, were shorts." A smirks rose to Samia's lips as she set Bella into Carlisle's arms and leaned close to the pair. "And remember to wear panties as well." A laugh broke out from Samia as Vladimir walked inside with his crazy fiancée. Bella and Carlisle walked in as everyone followed. Samia sat in a chair by the table.

Vampires and wolves crowded the majority of the room and the hunters took up the space closest to Samia. "The next two weeks are for training." Everyone nodded. "Now, I know all of you will follow in Jaspers advice in battle tactics." Eyes went to a shocked blonde haired vampire.

"M-me but you're the better general." Samia shook her head. "You are equally as good, but unfortunately I am going to be keeping watch over Bella. Besides I'm here more as a spectator I can't lead vampires or werewolves only hunters and it will be called a territory battle. The only reason I'm not on surveillance like the other hunters is due to me knowing Bella and Vladimir and the fact that Edward Cullen is part of my kill list. Dalton who is wed to a Greek wolf will be providing aid for them and Lisa who is a nurse in this town is there for the hunters and Vampires." Jasper nodded and got to explaining a quick and easy tactic.

Vampires and wolves stared at the secretive huntress. An Amazonian Vampire stood and silence settle over everyone. "What connect do you have the Vampires."

Samia's blue eyes focused on the woman. "Edward Mason killed my fraternal twin sister, Mira, many years ago. We were seventeen at the time, my parents sent my sister off to be wed to a mysterious man." Samia's eyes grew into a trance like state.

"I didn't trust him and would frequently check up on my sister. The night before their wedding my sister, who was so love struck, went to go see her groom to be. I went looking for my sister after noticing she was missing. I heard screams on arrival to Edwards home and ran in. Blood was everywhere and my sister was dying. Edward had killed my sister, but what was worse was that he had raped her as well."

The huntress's expression went blank. "My sister, Mira, looked like Bella, everything but the eyes I mean. I in my naivety attacked Edward where he threatened my life. He then raped me and an electricity surrounded us right before he was to bite me. It shot him back and my body glowed. I knocked out and when I came to I was left in the house. My sister's body was gone and I had run home. My house was on fire but like a fool I ran inside, my father's head rolled to my feet and I ran to the kitchen to see Edward sucking the life out of my mother. My sister's body was lain by the headless corpse of my father. Edward laughed and disappeared." Anger slipped into her eyes

"My grandfather pulled me out of the burning house. Handed me my and my sister's society ring. The one Bella wears was Mira's given to every hunter when they come of age is given one of those rings. I due to my wish for vengeance changed sooner than thought possible. Unwilling to accept face I buried my family and traveled the world. I came back home to give my respect to my family. I searched for Edward night and day. I realized after ten years I wasn't aging. I went to my families grave in Romania and cried" Vladimir settled his hand on Samia's shoulder.

"As I cried a vampire tried to attack me. That was Vladimir. When he saw the society ring he apologized and left. He returned everyday I stayed in the same place everyday. Finally he took me home, like a lost kitten, he made me eat and rest. I stayed there for years stopping the second attack from the Italian coven." A dry laugh escaped Samia, making the mood feelt even more tense.

" I left in search for my grandfather officially joining the society. On my patrol in forks I saw a young girl in the forest crying. I went to the closest being, Sam, and took him to Bella. For months the girl was crazed and upset but she slowly left that state of mind. I left her keeping tabs on the girl as I kept patrols for the same guy who broke her heart. Edward Mason."

"I also developed the codes and rule you all follow, but it seems many tend to want to tweak the rules." She said her eyes going to Sam who only turned away.

"But no worries I do not mind they were small one's besides the big rule breakers, were always dealt with." A dark smile slipped into Samia's features. The Amazonian vampire gripped her seat gulping. "Now I believe that's all." Nods came from everyone in the room.

"Now I believe it is time for some training and combat information." Bella hugged the girl. "You always had the saddest stories to tell." Vladimir said patting her head.

She shrugged "What's done is done can't change it but I can get back at the person."

Samia sent off Bella to go practice fighting and control with Carlisle. She made sure from that moment on to wear gloves around Bella. If Bella was unsure of how to used her powers it would not be wise to attain them with out any knowledge about it.

"Two weeks." Samia said walking out to talk to Jasper about battle tactics.

~Italy~

"How many soldier's are ready now?" Aro said looking at Alec. He was still depressed about his sisters betrayal, "We have two hundred now." Aro nodded. "Good. Oh and if we see your sister with the resistance, I'll let you kill her." Alec stiffened but only nodded to his master.

~unknown location~

"Is that all you both know." Dante said looking at the two vampires.

Both nodded. Jane smiled, "May we go now." Dante nodded as he led the pair the way to the Cullen household.

**Samia: Let me guess Chapter 9 is done now onto chapter 10**

**Biteme: Am I that predictable!**

**Bella: Why yes, yes you are**

**Biteme: Aww that's not good now I have to do unexpected things**

**Samia: Review! Hurry before she does unexpected things!**


	10. Chapter 10 Training Day 2

**Declaimer: I own nothing pertaining to or connected to Twilight series or any other Known source. I Claim only my plotline and my characters. **

**Re-write for : ****A Secret Love, No More Hiding**

**I want to clean up the stories and I will be diligent to hurry and catch it up to Chapter 23 for you all. (chapters might shorten up)**

**POV: Authors**

**Ch 10: Training Day 2**

Day 2 of training

Well Bella wasn't exactly the best fighter. Even with Samia and Jasper teaching her techniques she was still very new to fighting. She was doing well for a newbie vampire.

One thing that made Emmett laugh was the fact that Bella was still slightly clumsy as a vampire. During her first practice she tripped and fell on Carlisle.

But during her fifth practice she tripped fell off the mountain and landed on Samia. Lets just say Samia was not happy and Bella never wanted to upset her long time friend again.

She just couldn't get into the flow of it in all honesty. Bella watched as Samia instructed Carlisle. He followed each movement precisely. "Bella come here!" Samia called out to the young vampire.

Sighing she made her way to the huntresses side. "You need to get this stuff down" Bella nodded determination in her mind.

"We need to have a match so it can stick." Fear quelled into Bella. "W-with you?" Samia nodded to Bella. "I'm one of the most controlled, it will be fine."

Taking in an unnecessary breath Bella got into position. Taking the first move Bella Charged at Samia who seemed to dodge effortlessly.

Samia jumped at Bella using her shoulders to pivot over her and behind Carlisle. Samia gripped Carlisle's neck making sure Bella watched.

Everyone crowded around the small group. Fear snipped into Bella as she charged forward making sure to not hurt Carlisle, Bella attacked with new vigor.

Samia made no attacks to her friend only dodged them. Bella finally, FINALLY! Tackled Samia down making a smile spread on her features. Her movements had been precise and graceful, very good.

Laughter coming from the famed huntress shook Bella out of her adrenalin. Bella realized how Samia had helped her.

Hugging her friend Bella panicked when a scream tore from her friends small form. Bella's cheek had touched Samia. Fear and guilt swelled through Bella.

Vladimir pushed the crowd back getting to his future bride. Samia was gasping and her glazed eyes fell onto Bella. "Y-Your shield" Samia waited gasping again. "It's a defense and a weapon." Samia said gasping out.

She hated not understanding how certain powers work because if she attained them they hurt much more cause her body reads them.

It's like being electrocuted a thousand times in a second.

A snicker came from Jane as she looked down at the huntress. "weakness?" Samia smirked as Jane was lifted in the air and held upside-down. "Not really." Jane smiled and waved at Bella.

Bella smiled as Jane was set down right side up. Samia stood and stretched. Clyde and a different vampire woman came into view. The woman walked away winking at Clyde handing him a slip of paper.

Samia cleared her throat as Clyde hurried to her side whispering in her ear low enough so not even the vampires heard it.

Samia nodded to him. "Good, good now did you get that thing I told you about." Clyde nodded handing Samia two wrapped items.

Samia pulled out a old necklace. It weaved and crossed over looking like vines and flowers. On the end was a locket. Samia tossed it to Jane who looked at the locket in amazement. "I sent Clyde to obtain that for me. When Aro killed your mate that was all that was left of him. I fixed it up and put in a picture of him for you, as thanks for taking care of Bella." Jane nodded and quickly put the item on.

Bella smiled warmly at her friend. She was such a big softy especially when it came to love. "Well it's been a few days so now I'm going inside to eat and sleep. Bella, jasper will take over your practice for now." Bella nodded as Jasper hurried over.

Samia stepped inside meeting the gaze of Alice as she handed her a plate with a sandwich. "Do you think she will be ready?" Samia smiled sadly. "She will be, but I might not." Samia walked up the stairs leaving Alice in wonderment.

Vladimir came in and looked at Alice sadly. "Can you get Carlisle discreetly, Alice?" Alice nodded getting her father to go inside while she distracted Bella with more practice.

Carlisle looked at Vladimir. "What did you need Vlad?" Vladimir looked up at the direction his lover went. "Samia was injured by a wolf not to long ago. Bella jumping on her almost healed body reopened it again." Carlisle stiffened. "She was bleeding and now she's hiding away. Please find a way to make her rest, she won't listen to me cause I'm not professional about it. Please I don't want her hurt when we have to fight." Carlisle nodded heading up the stairs to his newest patient.

Vladimir went off to find the one man he feared most. Samia's grandfather.

Lifting her red blouse Samia cringed at the blood seeping out of her body. "Let me do that." Carlisle said coming into her room carrying his medical bag.

"It's fine" Carlisle ignored her and pulled out medication and gauze. "You should rest, I've heard you haven't slept for almost a week. Isn't it dangerous especially if your injured." Samia shrugged as Carlisle patched up her wound and let her eat. A long silence stretched between the two as Samia whimpered sitting back up.

"I have to make sure everyone is ready." Carlisle shook his head like a disapproving father while packing up his supplies.

Setting her plate down Carlisle looked at the girl. "You need to rest, you have limits and need to heal." She stubbornly shook her head.

"I will have to fix that then." Dante said coming in looking at his grand daughter in upset with Vladimir trailing behind him.

"You know our limits and you should be taking it easy." Dante said looking his stubborn grand daughter in the eyes. She shrugged offhandedly.

"Hold her down please." In seconds the two vampires held down Samia who glared at them both. Dante moved to her side and kissed her forehead letting his power surge through and slip into her system.

Like a light she was out. "She will sleep until her wound are healed. Thank you for telling me about her, she was always very stubborn when it came to help." Carlisle left the hunter and vampire looking at the living legend.

Dante slipped off her shoes and Alice made them both turn as she rushed in and changed her into a nice purple nightgown. Dante looked to his only family left.

Her halo of black curls made her skin glow. She was pale from not taking care of herself and Dante was shaking his head as he pulled her blanket over her small form.

"She looks just like her mother. Mira and her were so very close. Her mother and father were hunters as well. They handed Mira to Edward, it crushed Samia when her family was taken from her."

Vladimir nodded. "She's strong yet so fragile." With out a word Dante turned as he was about to walk out the door he laughed. "Milo, Samia's father said the same thing about my daughter Sophie. When Samia wakes up, and if she's anything like her mother, well good luck." Dante walked off

laughing causing Vladimir to chuckle.

**Days left: 12**

**Biteme: like I said chapters getting shorter**

**Bella: Awww you put her to sleep**

**Samia:Zzzzzzz**

**Biteme: She needed it**

**Carlisle: Review for Biteme please Bella doesn't have enough lines in this chapter make her write more**

**Biteme: ugh fine chapter 11 coming up**


	11. Chapter 11 Training Day 5

**Declaimer: I own nothing pertaining to or connected to Twilight series or any other Known source. I Claim only my plotline and my characters. **

**Re-write for : ****A Secret Love, No More Hiding**

**I want to clean up the stories and I will be diligent to hurry and catch it up to Chapter 23 for you all. (chapters might shorten up)**

**POV: Authors**

**Ch 11: Training day 5**

Bella glanced in the bedroom Samia slept in. She'd been asleep for the last three days and Bella was slightly concerned. She felt like it was her own fault, maybe she should have made sure her friend had rested beforehand.

Maybe should could have been more gentle in their previous match. Vladimir hadn't moved from her bedside.

Bella kept forgetting Samia had her limits, she couldn't keep on going forever. Vladimir was holding Samia's hand, he hadn't moved an inch for three days.

Bella had to convince him to go hunting, he was new to the vegetarian style and humans could be close. Carlisle walked past Bella and to Vladimir's side.

"You need to go eat." Vladimir shook his head, "I'm fine." Carlisle put his hand onto his friends shoulder. "I will go with you, Bella will be right here and will call us if anything happens." Bella could see the internal struggle Vladimir had within his eyes.

Sighing Vladimir stood and followed Carlisle out giving a fleeting glace to the sleeping woman. Bella stiffly sat down and looked at her friend. She looked so peaceful so calm. Usually the huntress always held a look of sorrow and pain in her eyes.

Bella knew that came from the knowledge of what Edward had done to her and her sister.

Samia was changed into a pink nightgown. As long as I could remember, Samia has always worn red or blue, sometimes she would mix purple into the outfit somehow. She looked so pretty in all these colors, but she had explained to me it was a sign she was still mourning the death of her family.

Blue for her mother red for her father and purple for her sister. She usually had on a purple necklace or belt or bracelet something. Bella's mind fell to the topic of Edward.

Was that the reason Edward freaked out when he first saw Bella. Is that why he took interest in her. So many questions, that will not be answered. But did Samia know any of the answers?

Movement came from the sleeping girl. She didn't wake up but squirmed and tears fell from her still closed eyes. A strangled cry tore from her throat.

'She was having a nightmare.' I hesitantly moved to her side and she whimpered out her sister's name.

I held her hand and laid next to her as she clung to my waist and Samia settled down. After all these years, she still was stuck with the memory of her sister's death.

Bella was grateful for not being able to have nightmares. An hour later Vladimir returned, Carlisle right behind him and they saw Samia asleep clinging to Bella as said woman ran her fingers through the curly haired girls hair. A light hum drifted into the room and to both of the men, they looked like family, like comforting sisters.

Bella stopped humming and looked up at the two guys smiling. Slipping out of her hold without disturbing the sleeping woman, Bella walked over to Carlisle and hugged him.

"Carlisle, Vladimir?" the men looked at Bella. "C-could you two help me with something, for when Samia wakes up?" Vladimir smiled and nodded as Carlisle kissed Bella's cheek and agreed.

**Training day 6**

Vladimir looked down at her sleeping form. She had been sleeping unmoving and looked so at peace.

The one thing that did frighten Vladimir was the fact that Samia could get pregnant by himself. In all honestly he wasn't sure more little Vladimir's running around would be a good idea. He wanted kids but he just worried like what if her hurt them or doesn't do the right things.

Running his hand along her clothes stomach Vladimir smiled. He loved her completely leaning down he kissed Samia lightly keeping her company.

Downstairs Bella came back inside after practicing with Jasper. She had gotten a handle and improved immensely. Bella moved over to the painting the pair was working on.

It was perfect. October 31st was Samia's birthday but the Volturi and Edward would be coming on the 29th at least that's what Samia and Alice said. Bella was unsure how old Samia actually was.

Bella took the painting and hid it in her bedroom closet. All she had to do was not think about it till much later.

**Training Day 7**

Today she was wearing a golden colored nightgown. It made her just glow Vladimir laid his head to her chest hearing the loud thumping of her heartbeat. Music was playing through the room Samia's favorite cd was playing over and over.

Love you like a love song was Samia's favorite song. And Vladimir was singing it to her while she slept. "You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible A center full of miracle, lyrical You've saved my life again And I want you to know baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat-" Samia moved unconsciously in her sleep curling into Vladimir's embrace.

A soft smile slipped into the vampires features as he continued to sing for the love of his life.

Downstairs Bella whimpered as Carlisle popped her shoulder back into place. "Emmett when I get my hands on you! Oh you will regret it!." Bella shouted causing everyone to laugh before returning to training.

Vladimir smiled at their antics as he continued to look down at Samia. It was odd to see her in different colors. He remembered the first time he saw the young girl she was wearing all black and her hair was always tied up. He never knew why he was so fascinated with the strange girl. At first he assumed it was bloodlust, but then When she looked at him with those big blue eyes drowning in sorrow he felt more.

His heart ached and yearned to reach out and embrace the sad girl. He never pitied her but he felt sorrow and sadness for her. Years past and he still saw her as the broken girl. That was until the Volturi came to end their existence once and for all. That blue eyed girl had kill half of Aro's guard in less than five minutes. She had Aro by his neck a small zap of pain was evident in both their eyes but Aro cowered from the sight of the young woman.

When he saw her society ring he ordered his guard to never come back. The few that tried to save their master had their heads rolling and were set on fire in and instant. That was the day the society made themselves fully known to the young huntress.

That day she left with tears in her blue eyes. It had been ten years later when she arrived at their doorstep. Well arrived would be Samia's grandfather dumping her into Vladimir's arms. She was bloodied and bruised blood was still dripping from her bloodied lip. "Teach the vampire loving bitch to respect her elders!" he said walking off without looking back. Vladimir immediately Cleaned the girls wounds and covered them up.

She was knocked out and one of her eyes were swollen shut and dark purple. Her clothing had blood stains from old and new blood. With as little harm to her Vladimir patched her up. When Stephan entered the room Vladimir nearly killed him by making him leave.

He remembered when she woke up he spoon fed her soup. She could only open up one eye and she avoided his gaze. No words were spoken between the two. Obtaining a bed was easy once things were settled Vladimir has set down the young girl in the bed.

Vladimir was with Samia the entire time, even though the pair barely spoke. Samia had gotten better, but still suck close to Vladimir's side. Vladimir rarely left her side then too.

They were in love then, the two of them were always in love. Neither spoke about it though and fear always held Samia back.

A year came and went and a single letter came from the huntress. That night it rained, it poured out the tears Vladimir could not create. He only stood there watching the person he loved walk away from him.

She visited every now and then, but that was only because of her patrols. She never stayed long either. She would hide away outside until Vladimir set out some coco cookies and clothing.

Once Stephan tried to do it cause Vladimir felt like he couldn't forgive her leaving. Samia never came in that night, even though they both knew she was outside.

The pair were so close but so far from each other. That was until now.

Vladimir stared down at his beautiful love. The music stopped playing and electric blues fluttered open.

Settling on the pale figure the blue eyes met gold. Silence surrounded the pair as Samia screamed and ran into the bathroom.

Surprise filled Vladimir as he looked at the bathroom. A while later the huntress came back out. "Ugh I really hate being put under. I needed to pee soo badly." A moment of her childishness lit up Vladimir's face.

A blush rose to the huntresses cheeks as she covered her mouth hearing laughter surround the house. Vladimir stiffened, when Samia gets embarrassed she hurts the person nearest to her. Vladimir was tackled down and covered his face as the small form molded into him.

"Tell me when they stop." She said huffing and clinging to her vampire. Vladimir smiled kissing her head. "You got it."

Bella beamed as she heard a thump from upstairs. "Sleeping beauty has awoken."**Biteme: I will get to Chapter 12 soon just be patient**

**Samia: I was asleep for the longest time…why**

**Bella: *looking at biteme's notes* Ohhhh you talk about me and Carlisle in the next chapter!**

**Carlisle: I will like this chapter**

**Biteme: why are you telling my readers!**

**Bella: Cause I wanna!**

**Biteme: anyways please review and I'll get to the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	12. Chapter 12 Training day 9

**Declaimer: I own nothing pertaining to or connected to Twilight series or any other Known source. I Claim only my plotline and my characters. **

**Re-write for : ****A Secret Love, No More Hiding**

**I want to clean up the stories and I will be diligent to hurry and catch it up to Chapter 23 for you all. (chapters might shorten up)**

**POV: Authors**

**Ch 12: Training day 9**

Bella remembered the first time she saw Carlisle Cullen. It was after the van and truck accident. When she was sitting in the hospital room trying to calm Charlie down and solve the Edward Cullen mystery.

Then Dr. Carlisle Cullen walked in. Bella momentarily forgot how to breath. He was just so…Beautiful. Bella had decided to look down to avoid eye contact and not be caught staring at the desirable doctor.

Mumbling over her words Bella answered and asked some coherent questions. When Carlisle had to check her heart rate, Bella just about melted into a puddle of Bella goop.

Bella struggled trying to keep her hands to herself, she really wanted to run her hands through his blonde beautiful locks.

Carlisle wasn't faring any better. When he walked into the examination room his eyes focused on the brunet beauty. If his heart could still beat it would beat for her.

Nervousness surrounded his being as he examined the young girl. Upon hearing his son had saved her Carlisle felt relief and guilt for feeling so much emotions for a girl when he never held such feelings for his own wife.

When Carlisle got off work that night, all his mind was focused on was Bella. When Edward and Bella had come to their home he had wanted to impress her so much.

But that was shot down thanks to Rosaline killing her dinner. Carlisle had come to terms that even if he couldn't openly love her, he could admire her and be happy for her happiness with Edward.

He would purposely try to avoid her though. You see Carlisle was extremely jealous of Edward and had a hard time controlling his thoughts, so instead he chose to avoid the couple completely.

The two would share glances and moments but nothing could be done about it. When James wanted to hunt Bella Carlisle took over, his worry and fear that Bella could get hurt over-road his being and he took charge of her care.

Separating Edward from Bella was necessary but also a small bit of revenge to the boy.

When he found out Bella had been kidnapped his heart clenched. They had to follow Edward to her and when Carlisle had gotten there he knew he couldn't be the one to take out the venom. He knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to hold himself back and he would spout out his true emotions. He was walking a thin line then, wishing that he could help.

Carlisle remembered her birthday. When Bella got a paper cut Jasper had stopped breathing but Edward for some reason Edward still felt the need to not trust his brother and shoved Bella back into glass causing Jaspers control to slip even more so.

Carlisle had never been more scared than that day.

He had gotten to spend time with Bella once everything was calmed down though.

His heart had broken when he was to leave with the family. In secret he would go off to see Bella, she wouldn't see him but he saw the pain. Then he saw the huntress.

He now knew her as Samia, then though he knew Bella was safe if a hunter was watching over her.

After months of Edward being separated from the family Carlisle and Esme grew even more distant.

Then with Edward's attempt at suicide and Bella rushing off to save him, Carlisle didn't have it in him to pursue the girl. He couldn't, not if she was truly happy with him.

For months the two seemed to shy farther and farther from one another. Carlisle felt very alone especially since Esme and him had drifted so far from one another.

Carlisle pulled away from his thoughts as he looked lovingly to his mate.

Bella was curled into his embrace reading. Carlisle leaned down capturing her in a surprising kiss.

Their kiss was broken when Samia stormed into the house, Jacob following her trying to apologize.

"Jake, what did you do?" said wolf looked at Bella and the color drained out of his face. "N-nothing!" he said turning tale and running.

Vladimir was down in a second, his eyes were black as he followed the path the wolf took.

Samia sat on the arm of the couch. "Samia?" blue eyes filled with amusement turned to Bella. "He asked if when I have my menstrual, does it have any effect on vampires. I responded with a no due to the fact the hunter women are given charms in our society rings to hide that." A snicker rose from the huntress.

"Then he asked me if I've ever had sex. I of course told him it was none of his business, tried to flirt with me Alice scared him thus the story ends with his hands ending up squeezing the life out of my breast." Laughter twirled out from the three.

"Vladimir is going to murder him." Bella said in between giggles. A smirk rose to Samia's lips. "My grandfather might beat him to it." A loud blast and a glowing blue light flashed. A loud howl surrounded the area and Samia smirked. "Looks like grandfather beat Vladimir to the puppy."

Bella smiled, remembrance suddenly leaking into her mind. "Oh isn't your birthday coming up?" Samia groaned. "Why did you remember!" Samia huffed walking back outside making Bella snicker. "She'll be in for a surprise." Carlisle said causing Bella to look up at him and kiss him deeply.

"It will be interesting." Bella snuggled back into Carlisle's embrace.

**Biteme: Short chapter I know sorry but I have to hurry and get my next chapter done**

**Samia: Starting school soon aren't you**

**Biteme: Don't remind me ugh! **

**Bella: did you finish all your summer assignments**

**Biteme: Almost, anyways review please and remember **_**Reviews are like chocolate. They're orgasmically good.**_


	13. Chapter 13 Training Day 10

**Declaimer: I own nothing pertaining to or connected to Twilight series or any other Known source. I Claim only my plotline and my characters. **

**Re-write for : ****A Secret Love, No More Hiding**

**I want to clean up the stories and I will be diligent to hurry and catch it up to Chapter 23 for you all. (chapters might shorten up)**

**POV: Authors**

**Ch 13: Training Day 10**

Samia groaned in frustration. The wolves and the vampires were still glaring and barking growling arguing about the moronic treaty.

'one' Samia counted in her head as a wolf growled at a vampire. 'two' snide comments were thrown. 'three' they got into each other's faces for the umpteenth time! 'four' too stubborn for either side to back down. 'five' tension started to rise. 'six' both sides faced off to one another. 'seven' Samia developed a twitch. 'eight' someone insulted Carlisle and Bella. 'nine' someone insulted Sam's and Jacob's leadership and finally 'ten' someone took a swing at Vladimir.

"SHUT UP!" Samia's electric blues were flaming making the field fall silent. Many of the beings ducked down trying to hide from the frightful woman.

"I don't give a fuck, about why you guys don't like each other. You all have idiotic reasons. Jacob so help me if you think one more thought about me being naked I will hurt you and Vladimir stop egging the puppy on. Everyone we have to get along, even if it's for a few more days then you can go on to pretending the other doesn't exist. And Paul if you ever take a swing at my fiancée again I will smack you into neck week, and trust me I can and will do just that!" Samia glared at everyone and turned walking off grumbling about overgrown mutts and undead brats.

Bella sighed and followed after the huntress as everyone apologized to one another settling on a truce.

"Samia!" Bella pounced the huntress who caught the newly made vampress. "You know were all sorry, tensions are just high with the threat coming." Samia nodded to Bella setting the girl on her own two feet.

"I know, but we can't have leadership fall under just days before the battle. Besides Jacob really needs to stop thinking of me naked." Both women giggled and relaxed slightly.

"So Mrs. Cullen how does it feel to be married to your Dr." Bella smiled and Samia snapped her fingers making a blush rise to Bella's cheeks.

"Hey!" Bella huffed covering her cheeks. "Bella there is one thing I need to do." Samia faced said girl and Bella couldn't move.

Leaning close to Bella, Samia uttered words in Romanian and Bella felt a tingling in her body.

Carlisle growled and was at Bella's side holding her to him as Samia shrugged looking the other way.

Carlisle looked at Bella and his jaw dropped. Bella looked human, her skin had color her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were violet?

"Why does Bella look human again Samia." The huntress smirked and looked at Carlisle. "This is meant to scare Edward. Felicia will once again transform into Bella, she will be the decoy. Clyde will protect her don't worry Bella. Bella looks like my sister with those eyes and appearance. Edward won't be able to read Felicia's mind either don't worry I planned that out as well. Bella having the appearance of my sister will draw Edward to Bella though. I will be by her side and in turn will capture Edward." Samia smirked. "if everything turns out all right I might have a reward for a select few."

Samia walked off to Vladimir's side letting him wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Luna the female wolf you brought for Jacob imprinted with Paul." Samia sighed. "I just can't win. If he comes near me I will hit him."

Vladimir smirked to the small huntress. She wasn't affectionate in public, hell he was happy she let him hold her. Vladimir looked back toward Carlisle who was trying and saying anything and everything to make his mate blush. Looking at Samia he noticed her cheeks were tinted pink hearing some of the thoughts and words Carlisle said to Bella. The vampire couple made off toward the house as Samia grimaced and tugged Vladimir father from the household.

Carlisle kissed his blushing mate shutting his bedroom door as the pair threw off any and all of their clothing.

Leaning down to nip and lick at her neck Carlisle pressed his mate down into the bed. Enjoying the moans and whimpers she was making.

Licking a pathway down his mates body he gently pushed her back onto the pillows and then moved down between her thighs. licking the juices from the inside of her thigh, Carlisle spread Bella apart with my fingers and swiped his tongue just inside her entrance.

She twisted her fingers in Carlisle's hair and tugged gently as she thrust her hips against his talented tongue. Carlisle worked her with his fingers as his tongue delved deeper into her heat.

"Carlisle," she whispered. "More … please." Carlisle complied immediately by pulling back and pressing his tip to her entrance. In a single thrust he was in her tight passage. Moving in sync moans growls and whimpers echoed into the room.

Capturing her lips Carlisle picked up his pace angling himself so he was hitting a different spot making his mate cry out in pleasure as he thrust harder and a dark blush was settled onto her pleasure filled expression.

"Bella," ICarlisle moaned. "I'm gonna cum." he ran his fingers through her hair and quickly released deep inside her. Carlisle didn't want to stop moving and couldn't bring myself to break their connection. Rolling onto his side, pulling her to face himself. He continued to roll his hips and move within her.

Bella had lost count of how many times she had orgasmed. They all fell into a continuation meshing together.

Miles away Samia hid her blushing face into Vladimir's chest. "Were finally far enough." A small sigh tore from the huntress. "Vladimir, how many unoccupied rooms are in the house at Romania?" Vladimir looked down at the huntress. "Well, about five, Ten if we clean some out. Why are you asking?" Samia bit down on her bottom lip. "Well, even though we will be getting rid of the vampires coming here, the humans are growing suspicious of the Cullen's and well I was wondering if we could open up ur home to them."

A warm smile broke on Vladimir's face. " Of course, _our_ home has plenty of room and it is a perfect idea." He leaned down kissing her forehead. "We have two more day to the battle and four until your birthday." Samia groaned smacking her lover's head. "Thanks for reminding me." She whimpered out laying in Vladimir's lap.

**Biteme: Yes that is the end to this chappy. I have ten more chapters XD **

**Samia: you still won't make your deadline of 23**

**Biteme: Samia, Samia, Samia oh silly, silly huntress** **I have many more tricks up my beautiful sleeves.**

**Bella: Riiiiiiggghht**

**Bitme: Fine just wait and see. Oh and Review please! **

_Reviews are like toilet paper. It sucks when you sit down, look around and there isn't any!_

**Who ever figures out which fan fiction author wrote that and for which story gets a sneak peak to the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14October 28th last day to train

**Declaimer: I own nothing pertaining to or connected to Twilight series or any other Known source. I Claim only my plotline and my characters. Also I do not own any of the songs I list or refer to. Thank you.**

**Re-write for : ****A Secret Love, No More Hiding**

**I want to clean up the stories and I will be diligent to hurry and catch it up to Chapter 23 for you all. (chapters might shorten up)**

**POV: Authors**

**Ahhh Thank you Abbe Normal you are right it was Feral Blood by Blood of your lips**

**And for getting it right I wish to Dedicate this wonderful Chapter to ya. ^_^**

**Ch 14: October 28th**** Last day to train**

"-You took my heart, Deceived me right from the start. You showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn into real. You broke your promise and made me realize. It was all just a lie-" Samia stopped singing as Jane sat next to her.

"Bella is on her way." Samia nodded to the woman. The pair sat in silence as Bella sat down next to Samia on the couch a small smile on her face. "Everyone's gathering up in the dining room. Tomorrow there coming…" Jane shifted to Samia's side.

"Just tell everyone about Aro, from the begging. Something may seem insignificant to you but I might or someone else might be able to see a weakness in him." Jane nodded as voices crowded in the dining room.

The three women walked into the dining room. Silence settled over. The table was missing as were the chairs. Leading Jane to the middle Samia and Bella glared at anyone who snickered or made snide comments toward Jane.

Jane stood in the center all eyes turned to her. "I'll start from the beginning then." "When Alec, my twin brother and I were about 7 we were abandoned by our father. Stealing food and sleeping in the streets was our life. When we turned 12, we met Aro, well more like he saw something in us and took us both in. At the age of sixteen Aro had changed my brother and myself. We were then forced to help him take over as ruler for the vampires, by taking down the Romanian coven. That's when Aro introduced me to my mate Jericho and that's when I saw Aro for his true colors instead of the savior who helped my brother and I." A feeling of unease settled into the vampires stomach, but Samia settled her hand comfortingly onto her shoulder. "Aro, has a large weakness...and that's Bella and Samia. You see many years ago, before Samia became a ledged and the boogieman, well Aro had met her. He tried on more than one occasion to kidnap her. When my Mate Jericho refused to try to help Aro kidnap the young girl, Aro killed him." Jane's eyes settled onto the floor."Then Aro tried to take the huntress himself. At the time she was a youngling and inexperienced in battle. It was fairly easy to kidnap her, but what Aro didn't know was that the girl he so dangerously wanted to control, was a hunter." Jane's eyes lifted to meet Samia's as said girl nodded."Samia was so frightened, she nearly killed Aro in her panic." Jane shifted slightly. "She was then taken down into the dudgeon and tortured by myself personally." Jane shook her head. "Aro did not truly understand how dangerous she was, until much after she had escaped and gone to live with the Romanian Coven...then he realized how truly frightening the girl was."

An unnecessary sigh escaped Jane as she looked up surveying everyone. "When we arrived at the Romanian coven, Aro had every intent of killing the last two members and forcing Samia back with him. We almost had her but Caius's wife, Athenodora made a great mistake." Jane looked up and locked eyes with Vladimir.

"She tried to kill Vladimir in front of her. It took half a second before Athenodora was set on fire by the huntresses power. With ice and fire she took down half of the guard, many newly crated vampires who were there to only help kidnap the huntress."

"Flashing sparks of lightening broke out from the uncontrolled huntress, and hit Aro. It nearly killed him. By that point more hunters rushed to the area to aide their sister and Sent us all running back. Aro truly fears her and her power. Since then, we have had random encounters with the girl, each time Aro would hide away from the young woman."

Jane shifted her gaze over to Bella. "Then he heard of Bella, well more like met her. He became obsessed with wanting her, wanting to control her. Edward had made a deal with Aro. You see he wasn't going to Italy to kill himself, it was to draw Bella out to him. Alice didn't know it, but he wanted to in a sense sell Bella over to Aro. But Aro wanted Bella as a Vampire and wanted Edward to change Bella and then hand her over." The room was filling to the brim with tension. Carlisle pulled his human looking mate into his embrace.

Shock was plastered on her face. "When the news of the affair came out-" Jane's eyes swept over Esme's guilty expression, "Aro had to take actions into his own hands."

A small smile broke out on the huntresses face. "When Samia came for her, human, Aro nearly panicked and sent me and many of his guards to try to persuade or get her to leave Bella to him. Samia refused all offers and warned him that if he changed her, then he would be killed, no trial, no questions asked."

All eyes fell to the huntress who seemed more and more mysterious by the second. Vladimir walked to the seemingly harmless huntress and handed her a bowl of sliced fruit before wrapping his arms around her making Jacob huff and growl. "Well that was an interesting story, and it gave a different viewpoint on the Romanian Coven and the Volturi." Bella said looking around.

Jacob snickered "Say what you want, I still think Dracula one and Dracula Two are creepy-Tacular" Stephan smacked the wolf in the back of his head. "Respect you elders and Betters boy. Besides Samia the one you think is soooo hot or as you told Sam and Paul that yesterday during training is almost as old as Vladimir and myself." A smirk rose to Vladimir's features as Stephan and Jacob eased the tense mood.

Samia huffed " I am only 776 years old, I'm not as ancient as you are Stephan. Don't make me I will make you start shaking at the sound of my name." Smiles surrounded the room and Jacob was teased for liking older women.

"So Aro is scared of me. " A small smirks rose to the huntresses lips. "Edward is scared of me as is Aro. And Bella is their combined obsession. A smirk slipped into Bella's features.

"Today we rest, until tomorrow, where we do battle." Everyone cheered and went off to their respected areas.

"Until tomorrow." Samia said smirking handing Jane a small old-time picture of her lost mate.

"Jericho was my sisters first love, but that was when he was human." A small smile lit Jane's face. A slight nod from each girl and Samia and Vladimir left to relax before the impending battle.

Bella and Carlisle relaxed in their bedroom, doing various activities (a/n: You know what I mean.) and hunted waiting for tomorrow to come.

**Biteme: Chapter 14 I announce you done now chapter 15 you shall be next**

**Samia: Now you have 9 more chapters**

**Bella: I think she'll make it.**

**Vladimir: Who knows she might put in a yummy lemon scene for us if we are patient **

**Biteme: …I don't know about that any ways once again thank you Abbe Normal I luv ya for reviewing and I hope you like your dedicated chapter. Cyber cookie for you. Thank you everyone please review**


	15. Chapter 15 The Battle Day 1

**Declaimer: I own nothing pertaining to or connected to Twilight series or any other Known source. I Claim only my plotline and my characters. Also I do not own any of the songs I list or refer to. Thank you.**

**Re-write for : ****A Secret Love, No More Hiding**

**I want to clean up the stories and I will be diligent to hurry and catch it up to Chapter 23 for you all. (chapters might shorten up)**

**POV: Authors**

**Ch 15: The Battle (DAY 1)**

Samia sat silently atop the roof as the sun rose. Everyone was gathered in front of the Cullen household, stuck in silence.

Today, no birds were chirping, no wind blowing and no sun shining. A storm was coming to the town of forks. Bella's faux purple eyes glanced side to side along the woods. She looked up at Samia whom looked unnaturally pale, her gaze looked dull and Vladimir kept glancing back up to her.

Bella jumped onto the roof and stood behind Samia, a chilling gust of wind rolled into the field before them. The scent of blood and a dark feeling swam through everyone, the Volturi and Edward had arrived. Bella spread out her power blanketing the vampires on their side as Samia stood to speak.

"Today, we shed blood, not the blood of my kind nor the wolves, no! but the blood of Vampires. Yet Vampires alike choose to stand against them. Be it for vengeance! Be it for honor! Or fear for your very existence you stand here. And I Samia Dranta Atanasia, Choose to stand beside you and assist you all. These are the beings who have cause unease and a disturbance to the human society and us monsters alike. I use the tools of my ancestors and the powers of my line to end the life of Aro and Edward, to end the oppression of his family of his line and to fulfill my families oath and Kill the one named Edward, for my own honor and vengeance. Who among you stand with me!" The group of vampires and werewolves alike shouted their alliance to the huntress.

Howls surrounded the area and with a snap of the huntresses fingers and invisible barrier rose trapping them all within the barrier. Allies and enemies alike were trapped till the end of the battle was to come.

Samia lifted Bella into her arms and carried Bella away as the others ran forward to kill off the forces. Right away Alec and Jane had tumbled away fighting and Jacob rushed after the pair. With Jacobs leaving loud growls were heard as the wolves sprinted off to fight.

Samia had carried Bella with her deep into the woods.

Even as a vampire Bella only saw blurs as the huntress ran. Her speed was frightening. The pair stopped at the far end of the barrier, away from the others. Samia set Bella onto her own two feet.

Blue eyes met with purple and Samia hugged Bella. "You get Aro, I will take Edward, if you need help, Call out my name." Bella nodded and stood behind Samia just as two dark figures stepped into the area.

"Up close you always looked so adorable Samia. I should have taken you like I did your sister." Edward growled out looking along Samia's form. Aro's laugh flittered in as Bella stepped from be hind Samia. "As you took me Edward, I don't know what you mean, by drinking my blood or raping me you bloodsucking fiend."

Both females looked at Edward who stared as if he had seen a ghost. Aro glared at Edward. "You took my Bella's virginity!" Edward turn to Aro, fear alight in his eyes. "That is not Bella, that's Samia's sister Mira!" Aro looked once again and saw Bella's once again glowing Red eyes.

"YOU LIE!" Aro growled and slashed out at Edward who jumped away from him. Samia jumped out tackling down Edward while he was distracted as Bella struck out at Vladimir knocking him further into the woods and chasing after him.

Samia held Edward till Bella was gone. "Good. Now I don't have to hold back." Edward shoved the now grinning huntress off of himself and ran as the feral huntress chased after her prey.

**With Jane**

Alec and Jane glared at one another circling the area they had landed in. "Why would you disobey! Jane, answer me!." Alec asked his sister as his eyes narrowed, "Was it for that worthless fool Jericho." Jane snapped at her brother and tackled him down. "HOW DARE YOU! I LOVED HIM, I LOVED HIM!" Frozen tears clung to her eyes as she slashed at her brother, trembling from anger and sadness. The pair were rolling on the ground slices from their nails marring their skin.

Using her power Jane held her brother writhing in pain. Claws ready to tear out his throat she stopped. Stopped her attack and powers. Alec gasped from pain as Jane crawled off her brother and froze staring at him.

She couldn't do it, she could hurt her brother. Alec stood, anger taking his form as he stalked to his sister his twin, ready to strike. Smiling sadly Jane only shut her eyes waiting for the final blow. Waiting to join her dead mate.

Jacob growled tackling Alec down before he could strike. "Idiot!, she is your sister, to give her life up because of some creep. Her life has been hell, here without her brother she was alone, now you want to end her life." Alec only shoved Jacob off of him and into a tree knocking the wolf out.

Standing he walked back over to Jane and roughly pulled her up. "You made me do this."

**Chappy 15 done chappy 16 your next.**

**Soooooooooooo how have ya all been, oh me well I got into an accident before moving and well it kept me from writing. I was depressed a bit about it but I'm back better and ready to write.**

**Thank you for sticking by my side and reading, I love you all.**


	16. Chapter 16 The Battle Day 2

**Declaimer: I own nothing pertaining to or connected to Twilight series or any other Known source. I Claim only my plotline and my characters. Also I do not own any of the songs I list or refer to. Thank you.**

**Re-write for : ****A Secret Love, No More Hiding**

**I want to clean up the stories and I will be diligent to hurry and catch it up to Chapter 23 for you all. (Chapters might shorten up)**

**POV: Authors**

**Ch 16: The Battle (Day 2)**

Samia circled Edward. A dark smirk lined her lips as the fear in Edwards eyes glittered. "How does it feel to know you are my prey now Edward?"

Edward growled at the huntress who intern swiped at him. "I will kill you like I did your sister!" His growl echoed through the forest as he tackled at Samia.

From across the forest Bella turned to the sound. "It looks like Edward will take care of your 'protector'." Aro snickered slightly causing Bella to turn and focus fully on him. "That could be a growl of defeat." Bella smirked and lashed out at Aro tearing his clothes.

Bella struck out at Aro slicing his marble like cheek. "Worry not I'll take off more than just a bit Aro." Bella growled barreling toward him.

**With Jane and Alec:**

Alec hugged Jane shocking his twin. "You made me turn my back on the one who had protected us all these years. I care for nothing but your happiness Jane…why why do you always try to leave me alone though. With Aro we could have stayed by each others side forever. Noone would force their way in." Jane held her brother understanding dawing on her.

"Y-you've been lonely, and scared I would leave you?" Her brother nodded. It had only been them for the last centuries. Then her mate came…he felt abandoned. "You must know I would never truly leave you alone, I couldn't but I can't always be there, you need to find love and happiness too." Both twins stood smiling as Jacob awoke. "We need to find and help Bella." The trio rushed off searching for her.

**With Samia**

Samia straddled Edward a smirk on her lips as she tore off his final limb and threw it in the small pile. Gripping his head she smirks. "And this Edward is for my sister." She tore off his head tossed it with his limbs and stood.

His head glared at her as Samia pulled out a match and lit his body on fire, then with a smile walked over to his limbs and head. "You won't be missed you bastard!" Samia said setting the rest of Edward on fire.

**CHA-CHA-CHA CHAPTER 16 is done**

**It has been a long while since I last updated and soon we will see how Bella is faring who knows maybe I want to be vicious and kill her off idk yet anyway hope ya enjoyed.**

**BREAKING DAWN PART 1 is out in theaters YAY!**

**Please review it gets the writer inside me to update sooner**


	17. Chapter 17 The Battle end

**Declaimer: I own nothing pertaining to or connected to Twilight series or any other Known source. I Claim only my plotline and my characters. Also I do not own any of the songs I list or refer to. Thank you.**

**Re-write for : A Secret Love, No More Hiding**

**I want to clean up the stories and I will be diligent to hurry and catch it up to Chapter 23 for you all. (Chapters might shorten up)**

**POV: Authors**

**Ch 17: The Battle (End)**

Bella glared at Aro as he stalked toward her. Her arm was dislocated and she was in pain. Slight anger clouded her eyes as Aro stood not a single scratch on him. Popping her dislocated arm back into place, Bella growled at Aro as advanced on her. "Now my sweet Bella, you know you cannot beat me. So why not give up and come to me freely. Your hunter will follow you obediently worry not."

A giggle tore out of Bella's lips and soon she was laughing. Aro stared at Bella as if she has lost her mind. "S-Samia! Follow me!" Laughter took over Bella.

"She follows your word does, she not woman." Aro demanded. Bella calmed down and sneered, "Samia would not follow like an obedient dog. She is impartial, that's what makes her the best of the best. "

Bella circled Aro like her prey. "She would kill her own love Vladimir if he threatened the peace of the world, she is truly a good person and would end my traitorous existence if I ever turn from the good." Aro was shocked, he knew that Samia held honor of her clan but never knew to this much of a degree.

Bella advanced on Aro slashing out at him making a large tear from his neck to his waist. "Besides, I'd rather die than turn my back on Carlisle." Aro growled and tackled Bella, anger washing over him.

**With Carlisle:**

They had finished off most of Aro's legions. His two brothers had just fallen to his and Vladimir's hands. The scent and howls of pain and blood filled the area.

Carlisle would admit it he was slightly worried. Bella was a newly made vampire. His mind raced and he could tell fear plagued Vladimir's mind as well.

"Carlisle." Vladimir spoke softly almost a whisper to his sensitive hearing. "Go make sure they are both alright." Carlisle nodded and sprinted from the area as Vladimir went to help Stephan and Esme whom had decided to help with their cause.

**Bella:**

Aro was atop her, scratches and mark covered her form. She had tried but her body was getting pushed past it's limit. Aro held down her arms and stared down at the nearly tarnished female.

"By now, Edward has defeated your champion and lover." Bella spat in Aro's face and laughed. "You've finally gone insane have you bitch." Aro growled out.

"Oh no, Bella has not gone insane. She just pictured your ashes poured down the toilet." Aro looked up at The blue eyed huntress who smirked darkly down at Aro. Bella shoved Aro off of her as Carlisle rushed through bumping into Jane and Alec. Jacob nodded to Carlisle as they looked at the upset huntress.

"You could never leave well enough alone could you bitch. " Aro growled out at Samia, who intern shrugged. "Nope, besides I have a vendetta with you." Carlisle walked over to Bella who hissed in slight pain as Carlisle helped her up. "What took you so long Samia." The huntress giggled. "I had to find a good way to torture Edward."

"And I have a better idea to torture this son of a bitch." Bella laughed, Emmet's sailor mouth was rubbing off on Samia. "Would you all like to help with him?" Samia questioned as the small silent group attacked and held Aro down as Jacob and Samia stood.

Samia tossed Jacob the matches. "Burn whatever I toss ya. Sorry Bella your going to see a side of me I wished you'd never have to witness. " Samia stabbed her hand into Aro's chest smirking at his screams as she tore out his useless organs and tossed them to the wolf.

Like with Edward she ripped his manhood off slowly and tossed it in the wolfs general direction. She hummed a morbidly happy tune while ripping apart the vampire piece by piece. Every touch of her hands lighting slipped through the huntresses fingers.

As Aro's cried of pain could be heard so were shouts from his own clan.

Samia stood carrying Aro's still animated head, everyone following her. Jumping onto the Cullen's roof Samia addressed all who there. "Cease your fighting, I have defeated the enemy. " Cried of disbelief were heard but silence settled over as she raised the head of Aro.

"Bella end his pathetic existence." Bella nodded and took a match to burn his head. All those in legion with Aro bowed in defeat knowing they could not win. "Who will rule the vampires now."

The crowed was fueled with anger argued. Bella stood and silenced them all with a hiss. "We wish to have the Romanian coven back in place, they hold the better experience, communications and connections to other tribes and those not of vampirism nature." The crowd still grumbled but each clan leader agreed.

Soon the field was full of cheers. Samia swayed and her purplish-red blood covered her shirt and dripped down her body, the infamous huntress was wounded. Cries of fear were heard as she slipped from the roof. The huntress fell and Vladimir caught her.

Darkness took over the huntress the last thing she had heard was Bella screaming her name.

**Oh no! whats happened to the huntress. Will Samia live, was the battle truly bittersweet of a win. Tune in for a sooner than believed ending to this story.**

**An: My darling fabulous readers, I apologize for my long absence but I have been a bit busy with my last year of high school. I know I know it's no excused but tell that to my math teacher twenty pages of hw for my break and all that jazz. Also I've been doing well in my Theater so I've beeing many more shows and a lot more practices. Anyways I love you all that for being so patient with me.**


	18. Chapter 18 Whats Next?

**Declaimer: I own nothing pertaining to or connected to Twilight series or any other Known source. I Claim only my plotline and my characters. Also I do not own any of the songs I list or refer to. Thank you.**

**Re-write for : A Secret Love, No More Hiding**

**Hello my dearest readers. I apologize for not having updated so long…I have just had to face a life trauma, I feel much freer in these last few days than I have been since god knows when. If you would like an explanation as to my absence please feel free to message me, I do not mind in the lightest. **

**POV: Authors**

**Ch 18: What's next? **

**October 30th 12am**

The room sat in stalk silence. Everyone could only stare at the seemingly sleeping huntress. All other clans had left while Jane and Alec fenced off the wolves keeping them at bay till the huntress would get well again.

Vladimir had yet to move from her side since her fall the day before. It was taking a great toll on him as he sat in agony staring at the love of his life while she slept.

Bella buzzed around the room unsure of what to do or how to help. Carlisle attempted to pull both his mate and his friend from the room for a short time.

He had helped the young huntress as much as he could and she was fighting out the rest of this battle alone. "Bella, Vladimir you must come with me to hunt, Samia would feel upset in your behavior of this situation.

Vladimir stubbornly ignored his friend and Bella glared at her mate. "He's right." Dante grandfather to the bedridden huntress stood and ever imposing figure at the foot of her bed.

None of the vampires had her him come in. If Samia was the grim reaper and boogeyman then he was death and nightmares themselves.

"Out all of you, do whatever it is your kind does to survive, I will take over watching my grandchild." He pointedly stared at Vladimir as Bella was tugged away with her mate.

Vladimir glared at the man before him. The very man whom had threatened his own life, whom had threaded his own fate to this life of anguish and harassed his own blood to obtain his desires. The man who could and would kill him without a second thought.

"No." Vladimir held Samia's hand. Wretched away from his love anger surged through Vladimir. He slashed out at Dante. Blood dripped to the floor and Vladimir was held by his neck high up in the air staring down at his sliced cheek as it re knitted it self.

"You, _vampire_ will go and feed yourself. My grandchild will not awaken to another war, you will take care of your needs right now, I must assist her and for that I need her bare as the day I saw her brought to this world. Though you don't respect her tradition as she yours, I myself don't care. I will not show my families marks nor our magic's till you two are bound. Now get out before I do something Samia will regret." Dante threw Vladimir out the window at Carlisle's and Bella's feet.

Not a single word was spoken but the trio walked off into the woods, ignoring the lights, the way nature seemed to bend, how the sky seemed to darken. They ignored the screams and chants coming from the houses direction, and Vladimir tore down tree after tree when he heard Samia screaming.

October 30th 9:32 am

Bella and Carlisle stared down at the quivering form of Vladimir. The woods were in discord and animals screeched in terror of the angered predator.

Unsure of what to do. The pair could only stare. The pain etched onto his face both scared and fascinated them.

Screams echoed through the forest, though Carlisle didn't know what was happening to his patient, there was little to nothing he could do. He was very limited on the body of a hunter and could only do so much to help. Even explaining all this to Vladimir would not assuage his quelled up worry of his love.

Carlisle understood, he would be in the same predicament if not worse were it Bella in Samia's shoes. All he could do was be there for his friend and help him stay away so she may live, despite not knowing if she would what this occurrence happening Vladimir would do what was asked of himself and stay away, that he knew.

Bella was torn, she wanted to help her friend but knew that neither she nor Carlisle could in any way help the huntress. And though traditional and unconventional, Bella knew that with this help she may pull through. She needed to respect Samia and stay away, this was her life and her culture, Bella was not in that world, but Bella knew it hurt Vladimir to know he was not allowed near his desired one, she felt that same pain when taken from her Carlisle those many months ago.

Vladimir was in agony, his love, his reason, his life, his mind, His Samia was in pain. He could do nothing to help her…he wished her could just ease her pain…just hold her comfort her give her a reason the strength and will to live.

"VLADIMIR!" Frozen tears stayed in his eyes and rage furrowed deep inside of him as the forest cried out it's agony for him. Her screams echoed through the woods "VLADIMIR! VLADIMIR! VLADIMIR" cries of torment shook him.

He couldn't do it he needed to be with her. Carlisle and Bella tackled him down and he clawed bit attacked him trusted companions desperately trying to reach her.

"**VLADIMIR!**" that scream shocked both Carlisle and Bella. So pain filled the duo was knocked away and Vladimir was gone.

October 30th 12:17pm

Vladimir broke through the window and the light stopped but screams still tore from Samia's seemingly sleeping form. Dante's mouth was on the wound of Samia's nearly naked form. Standing he spit out and purple dark glob of blood from her stomach wound. The gash went from her hip to the middle of her chest and dark purple ooze seeped out. It was not right, Samia's blood was scarlet red.

"I told you to stay away, this does not concern you boy." Whimpers tore from Samia. "Yes, it does .She is mine and though you may not truly believe me trust me when I say I respect her nature and culture, but you must respect mine, for I am a vampire and it is my nature to be possessive of my mate."

Dante stared down at the man whose eyes were washed in worry and glued to his own flesh and blood lying in the bed weeping. "Do not stop our ministrations in anyway and you may stay."

October 30th 11:59pm

She wore a simple white nightgown and was held in her loves embrace. She was being held close to someone, with a kiss lain onto her brow she heard "Te isubec." Her eyes fluttered open to greet to golden honey eyes of Vladimir. "I love you more."

Electric blue met gold and a simple kiss was shared.

Bella peeked her head inside catching Samia's attention. "Hello Bella." Bella smiled and walked into the room and over to the huntress and slapped Samia.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Bella jumped into Samia's open arms and held her friend as she dry sobbed. Samia hummed and soothed Bella as Bella soothed her. The two long lost sisters.

Bella pulled back and smiled all forgiveness given all was well in the world once again. "Samia, Happy birthday. You have to rest some more and wait for your gift"

**Yes this is where I am stopping for right now. It's 4:51am I have stayed up all night to finish this I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you and goodnight.(for me) Cyber cookies to you all for dealing with me through this story.**

**Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19 Gifts

**Hello my lovely avid readers. It's been a long long time, well for those of you that wish to know my long departure was due a recent accident I was in. I am a survivor of rape, and since none of you know my true identity I hold no qualms or fear of informing you about it. Well My case was finally concluded and the beast who had hurt me by doing such evil deeds is now locked up for a long time. I wasn't his only victim but I was his last. So yay the justice system got one! Yeah I'm morbidly happy and I'm calm enough to get back to writing my works. So lets get back to**

_**A secret love no more hiding**_

**Chapter: 19 Gifts**

Bella and Carlisle stared back at Samia shock filtered on their expression. Rose was crying and clinging to Emmett cries of yes fluttering from their lips. Jasper and Alice stared at one another and seemed to be speaking about the issue in silence.

"You wish to-"Bella stopped and looked oddly at Samia.

"I wish to grant you all the chance to have children. It is a power I long ago attained." Bella looked to each occupant in the room. "But how did you get that power." Samia smiled.

"Well almost a century ago I came across the man whom my sister had once been in love with before ever having met that beast. I hadn't seen him as a vampire, I only heard he had died long before, but he was turned into a vampire by Vlad Dracul. I hadn't known Dracul had created more to his clan; many of his victims were just killed and displayed so I just assumed. I approached him." Samia smiled woefully.

"He was surprised as I was to see me alive with a pulse and everything. He attacked me hoping it would turn him human once more. He had the power of fertility to dead beings, he didn't know and I absorbed it." Vladimir walked into the room and stood close to Samia. "After proving my strength to him he gave up and I explained what I was. I was even kind enough to inform him of his ability. He was shocked to say the least and we tested my theory by going into town. We found a woman whom was barren I of course knocked her out and He used his gift. The woman was fertile when she awoke and a month later we had found out she was with child. He and I travelled for a while until he went off to start a practice to help women who wished to no longer be barren. I still had his gift though."

Each occupant in the room shifted around in silence. "So I offer this chance to all of you. Yet I should warn you. Every time I have done this, I'm not sure if it's just me or something, but twins are always conceived." Rose jumped up and ran to Samia and hugged her dry sobbing happiness spread throughout the room.

"I take it Rose and Emmett accept my offer?" Emmett nodded while pulling his sobbing wife into his arms. "Jasper and I also want to take you up on this offer" Alice piped up as jasper seemed to be overwhelmed with emotion. Bella gripped Carlisle hand and they locked eyes. "Carlisle?"

He graced her with a smile. Bella and Samia met eyes and she nodded to her. Samia sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! I was scared I would have to go through this alone."

Fourteen pairs of eyes shifted to the huntress. A flush rose to her cheeks. "No I'm not pregnant! I just don't want to be alone when I go through it. It seems scared and well I am hoping we can stay together through the pregnancies cause at the time of my pregnancy my powers leave me till the child is born to ensure my child will be born human. It will be similar for all of you, each of you will be 'human' because your child will be born human, grow up and then like my people will one day go through a change. Since you are vampires I am not sure if they will become vampires or shift into hinters like my kind. I never experimented with the possibilities." Alice hopped up and pointed her finger at the huntress.

"First miss Samia, you will be married. No if and's or buts about it." Giggle rippled out from the huntress as shouts from outside were heard." Great now what!"

The groups hurried outside and saw some lingering vampires and the local wolf pack arguing and baring fangs on both sides. "Okay shut up time children." All eyes fell to the huntress and Sam Walked to her.

"We want an agreement that there will be no hunting on the humans in our territory. " Samia sighed. "As I recall your kind used to be human eaters. Look I can't be the voice for the vampires, each of them have their own diets, many of the human drinkers went back the ones remaining drink donated blood. So what's the issue?" Sam growled at the unaffected huntress. "Too many vampires." Samia smirked. "Actually your pack of pup outnumber the vampires here. Should I even them out?" Samia gripped Sam's neck. "Your request is denied" She tossed him. "Fine at least make them leave!" he shouted pointing at Jane and Alec.

"Why?" Jacob growled at Sam and everything clicked into place for Samia. "She is his chosen one is she not. You wish to go against your pack protocol and remove her from him?" Sam huffed and Jacob wrapped an arm around Jane. "If she goes so do I. "Gasps could be heard through the area.

"No, we just ended a battle I will not let you start another. Samia snapped her fingers and Sam was levitated into the air. "Talk pack politics with your elders, but do not force my hand puppy." Sam was tossed to the other wolves. "Now please don't start a war people. " Samia turned away from them all only to smack into Vladimir's chest.

Vladimir held Samia to him. "Tell your elder Sam that we should find peace among us and to speak with me soon for an agreement. Both our sides seek for peace. Sam stood thoughtful nodded and their group left. Alice walked over to Samia. "Now for your wedding!" Samia groaned.

**Done du dun done doooooooooone lol.**

**Thanks for reading please review!**


	20. Chapter 20 White Wedding

**I've been getting message from you sweeties asking what I look like , age, name, home address (just kidding) and all that jazz. But come on doesn't that provide some mystery? if you are really curious I can just send you to my facebook profile but ask permission first.**

**So lets get back to**

_**A secret love no more hiding**_

**Chapter: 20 White Wedding**

Samia growled under her breath as Alice fluttered around her fixing her dress, make-up and hair. "Please someone have mercy on me and pry the pixy away." Samia spoke detached slightly. Since none of them had to sleep or eat for a long while they had spent hours upon hours in that damn room. Bella and Rose finally convinced the crazy vampress to stop. The three bridesmaids dressed in a Baby blue, ruby red and lavender dresses looked to the bride. Samia's midnight dark curly tresses were woven in and out of her hair in intricate designs. Her snow white corset wedding dress had blue and red ribbons winding from the back and hair with one single ribbon of purple. Her make-up made her soft features strong and she looked almost delicate.

"Hello earth to vampies! We have to head out soon. We already made my husband-to-be wait an extra hour cause of miss fasionista over there." Samia huffed. Her impatience was showing and she was anxious to be with her Vladimir. Warm smiles spread throughout the group.

Obviously hearing the women music started to play to call forth the flower girl and bridesmaids. They stood in the sacred halls of the council. Every Hunter, vampire, wolf heck even some sprites and fairies showed up to support the huntresses decision in marriage. Samia's grandfather was at her side before she even stepped foot into the grad hall decorated in reds, blues and purples. Samia's focus was on the tall, blonde and kind looking stare of her love. The pair held eye contact till her grandfather spoke "Finally, I thought you'd never marry." Samia rolled her eyes to her grandfather's comment. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." The pair walked their way as Samia's grandfather gave her away to Vladimir.

Everything was perfect and in silence till the Priest asked "if anyone has a reason why these two cannot be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Someone cleared their throat and stood.

It was Terrence who's own father looked just as upset as he. Samia's grandfather glared the man down and Samia's dark glare made Terrence shrink back in fear. Yet it was not enough fear for he still spoke his words about it not be a holy union due to the cross race and conflict of interest. Samia hushed him and made him sit back down and shut up like a good little boy. Resuming one again the pair stared to one another and lovingly said their 'I do's'.

With a kiss they were bound.

Music played loudly throughout the reception as the couples danced the night away. The coming wedding night holding fear and apprehension for the long time virginal woman named Samia.

( doesn't allow any hanky panky and I do not wish to get in trouble because some children cry to their mommies and daddies after reading something I clearly stated was for those who can handle it, but I digress. Besides I'm breaking that rule later XD )

The four women sat together in the morning a flush on the huntresses' cheeks as they asked her details about her night of rapture. "So I need to talk to you all about Pregnancies now and how it will proceed." A serious tone settled into Samia's stare as all the women quieted down.

"I will first infect you all in a sense." Confused stares looked to the huntress. "Just your womb, you will need to be human and to ensure this we will all have to wait to see if your cycles return." Understanding settled and the women now understood why the husbands were not allowed into the room. "You will all grow hungry for the food you once craved. You can eat it and aside from morning sickness you should be able to keep it down. While you will not get fat, your stomach will grow to accommodate the children within you. After birth you should return right back to the moment you were before I infected you." Nods traveled from woman to woman. "Um how will we? Well when can we consummate with our mates?" Samia smiled at Bella for asking making her slightly embarrassed. "After you complete a full cycle. To undergo a safe pregnancy, it will be a full term as in for hunters a full term. That will be twelve months not the human nine." Silence stayed over the women as they contemplated the information given to them.

"Are you all ready." Each gave fully eye contact and a determined nod before Samia's hand charged with a red flow of power as she touch each woman's stomach. "now all that is left is to wait" She smile to each girl who would be on this ride with her.

**Hi!**

**Yes it has been forever Don't hate me! I luv you all's XOXOXOXOXOXOX**


	21. Chapter 21 Aunt Flo?

**I've been getting message from you sweeties asking what I look like , age, name, home address and all that jazz. But come on doesn't that provide some mystery? if you are really curious I can just send you to my facebook profile but ask permission first.**

**So lets get back to**

_**A secret love no more hiding**_

**Chapter: 21 Aunt Flo?**

Samia just stared in horror. She created monsters. Well at least from the men's perspective it seemed that way. To Rose and Alice who had not been human for many, many, many years well let's just say human qualities like well PMS and cramps were not missed. So far Bella was coping well. Then again she hadn't been a vampire too long. Emmett tried to do all he could to please Rose but well, PMS is a real bitch. Bella was in the middle of her menstruation. Well that's was Samia's nose told her. Samia had just finished her own week of gore but Rose seemed to be next on the list and Alice was just beginning her own time.

Samia felt real bad for Jasper who no matter where he went, well he seemed to be overwhelmed by great emotion. At least Samia could turn that trait on and off. Samia was surprised they were reacting so harshly. Alice was crying in the living room watching sappy love movies as Jasper back away in fear. She seemed to be very emotional right now. Rose had Emmett by his T-shirt and was about ready to bite his head off. Carlisle was hiding in his safe sanctuary, a.k.a his office. Vladimir, the wimp, hid out in there with him while Samia had to deal with the headache being the other girls.

"I have an idea." Bella said speaking softly to not aggravate the already stressed out huntress. "What is it?" Samia sighed leaning against her friends shoulder. The only other sane one. "Well two idea's really. One we could make a break for it." An abrupt laugh came from the huntresses lips. "They would only hunt us down and bring us back." Bella smiled "Then we could give the men a break. Have a full out girls day-" A loud crash came from the kitchen as Emmett ran from Rose who was throwing dishes. Alice screamed and wailed louder causing Jasper to cower in fear from his wife. "Or a week?" Samia sighed. "Yeah we will give them until Rose ends her time that way I get no complaints during the pregnancy stage." Bella laughed.

"Just tell Carlisle that he and all! And I do mean all, my husband included needs to supply this house with sugar, lots and lots of sweets and snacks and well womanly stuff before they run away. " Bella laughed and stood head to where Carlisle was hiding away.

Emmett walked to the kitchen doorway and groveled at his wife begging for forgiveness. Jasper was trying to calm Alice down. Samia stood and practically ran to Vladimir. "I'm going to sleep, wake me when you return." She kissed his cheek and gravitated to the couch in Carlisle's office and promptly fell into slumber. Bella laughed as Carlisle and Vladimir collected the other men and Bella explained to their now happy wives what was going to be happening.

Hours later everything was packed, put away and the men were saying farewell to their wives. Carlisle kissed Bella chastely, while Rose and Emmett were starting up a make out Session. Alice and Jasper shared a sweet goodbye kiss as Vladimir gave his irritated wife a passionate peck on the lips. Then they were gone.

Immediately Samia regretted her decision. "Let's watch 'The notebook' " Promptly the girls set off to obtain the desired snacks and forced the 'vampiresitter' to sit through hours of a sappy love movie. Soon the girls seemed to become collectively tired and Samia made sure they all slept in the living room where she could watch them all. She had to watch over the temporary humans and keep the women safe while they slept. She knew this ability of hers could risk any number of problems. Putting in a movie more Samia appropriate, 'Resident Evil' Samia diligently sat down and watched over the women. They seemed to enjoy the fact that they could sleep and dream again and Samia would not wish to disturb something as precious as that.

A loud howl echoed from around the house and Samia's bright blue eye twitched. The one on the left not the right. She was pissed right now, and she really didn't need someone like Sam and his pack to mess with her. The doorbell rang once and Samia ignored it. 'Nope she was not going to leave any of these girls sides not until the men returned. The doorbell rang again. 'nope'. Samia sat watching the movie her eyes straying to the girls hoping the doorbell would not wake them. Then a continuous ringing echoed throughout the house and oh how Samia wished she had taken the power of the hunter who could block out sound.

Then loud banging was heard echoing throughout the house. Rose growled and sat up causing a ripple effect waking Alice and Bella. "Someone get the door!" Alice tried to stand but Samia held her down. "Shhhh" She had smelled something off. "No one is to leave my side." Alice and Bella's powers were temporarily gone. The banging got louder and Samia helped the women up and pulled and pushed them to Carlisle's office. It was the only one with a great lock and no drop in case then needed to escape.

Samia locked the door and searched the room for something anything she could use to defend them. "Damn" Loud banging could be heard from the front door and Samia moved the now awake women to the window. Quietly she opened it and jumped out searching for signs of anyone. Quickly she helped the girls out and pulled them quietly into the forest making their scent trail disappear as she caused the windows to shut closed. Once miles away in the middle of the forest Samia snapped her fingers causing some trees to shudder and in their own bark create a literal and hidden tree house.

She grabbed Alice and Bella in once arm each and told Rose to hold tightly to her as she got on her back. In a quiet leap she landed carefully up into the trees with her precious cargo and hurried them into the house. "Damn I didn't think they would come this soon." Bella looked to Samia in slight fear. Right now they were all helpless except for Samia, their only protection. "What do you mean them!" Samia hushed her and made the trees bark grow over the door camouflaging them completely. "There were vampires and wolves who heard our conversation. Wolves naturally would want to kill you off before you produce, Vampire males would want you for breeding. I didn't think they would come though, only trusted vampires had remained and Sam's pack heard. " Bella shivered. Someone they trusted betrayed them. "Who would-" Samia covered Bella's mouth and listened. Voices could be heard vaguely and they girls all stayed silent.

The girls soon fell asleep as Samia stood watch. 'Damn, damn, damn!' The girls needed to regularly eat, they needed their bodies prepared for giving birth. Samia sighed and woke them quietly. Each tired face looked at the huntress in fear. "I'm going back to the house. I will bring back food and supplies okay. You are all to stay here and stay silent." Alice spoke softly. "What about you?" Samia smiled. "I'm the only one with powers, if anything happens scream as loud as you can. I will come running." She winked ans in a flash disappeared.

The three women sat alert and silent in the tree house. They had no choice, they would only hinder her not help but they all felt so, helpless.

~~~~~~~~~Time lapse 5 1/2 hours~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella was comforting a whimpering Alice and a worried Rose. "What if they hurt her, or torture her to tell us where we are." Both women were hysterical and nearly jumped out of their skin as the bark of the tree opened up and shut behind a feminine figure. Samia walked in and set down bag after bag of supplies. "Where were you we were so worried?" Samia smiled but stayed silent. Something was wrong. The three girls moved closer to the huntress and stared at her in horror. Her body was bruised and she was bleeding. Torn dirty clothes and her jaw looked broken. She coughed out a bit of blood and hissed as she forced her jaw back into place. "You should see the other guys" The three women descended on her and fluttered around the huntress doing what they could to clean and heal the wounds. Her own abilities were healing her and soon her jaw was fixed.

"What happened?" Samia stood and removed the torn and dirty clothing. Burn marks and slices littered her petite body. "There were a lot of guys poking around. We were lucky to get you all out in time. When I went back for the stuff about thirty or so were in the forest area searching around for you three." Samia pulled on a blue and red nightgown. "The first couple for trips I snuck in without trouble and got most of the supplies. Then they caught on. I hid everything well so they couldn't use it against me. Then too many of them jumped me. They tried a bit of torture but I've been a hunter and was tortured by the best. They tried to threaten me with rape but I promised to remove their dicks if they tried. They broke my jaw for that one. Then one of those guys made a mistake, he touched me and I controlled his mind. It was a power from my father. You had to be in contact with the person at least once though. I had him cause a disturbance and fight some of them off. Then I grabbed the stuff and booked it here." The girls hugged their protector.

"Please rest for now, were safe here and we will wake you should anything happen." Samia wanted to argue but knew she needed to be in better shape to protect the girls should the need arise. They couldn't even contact the guys. Samia let them leave their phones so they could fully relax. The huntress was led to sleep surrounded by the girls who would be with her through thick and thin.

The three girls waited till she fell to red and then set out to unpack all of the supplies and make the next week or two pass quickly and hopefully safely.

**I'll stop it here for now. Soooooo review, review, review, review! Please pretty please with a cherry on top**


End file.
